Ask An Anime Character idea from AutumnSolstice13
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: Your beloved hosts have come to answer your questions! They are only here to entertain you;  I got this idea from AutumnSolstice13!
1. All Up To You!

HEYYY EVERYONE!

I'm going to be starting a Q&A type thing staring you're fav hosts! You can ask anyone of them any questions you might have! No matter how… Embarrassing it may seem *has evil face on*

I got this idea from the author AutumnSolstice13! So you should check her's! I asked some questions that should get fangirls both excited, and angry :D Heeheehee!

So ask questions and Your beloved hosts would love to answer! Right everyone?

Mori: Mmh

Honey: As long as there's cake!

Kyoya: Is this going to affect profits at all?

Tamaki: I shall answer all of my princesses questions!

Haruhi: Uh… I need to make dinner…

Twins: Sure! We get to play with our toy some more!

So that is a yes for everyone! I will see you guys very soon!

Everyone: We'll see you then!

Haruhi: But I have to-! *is unable to be heard by aggressive glomping*

Leave you're questions in a reveiw and I will make sure your lovely hosts get them ASAP:D


	2. Round One!

YAY! So excited! I got a reveiw from Autum herself!

So let's drag out- I mean bring out, our hosts!

Here is Tamaki!

*Tamaki enters in a dramatic fashion*

Kyoya!

*just walks in like his 'cool' self*

Mori! *FANGIRL SQUEALS!*

*backs away slowly*

Oh get back here, Mori!

*drags Mori back out*

Honey!

*skips in with sparkles and cake*

Hikaru and Karou!

*walks in, in perfect symetry*

And Haruhi!

*looks around all confused*

It's ok! We won't bite! Usually ;)

Ok! On with the questions!

XxXx  
>As promised-I am reviewing! ^_^<p>

First of all Tamaki (because he is my fave) I think you are amazingly hot and  
>oblivious. My question-what do you TRULY feel for Haruhi? Why is it that you<br>believe you are her father?

Kyoya-what dark secrets are you hiding? And is it true that your black book is  
>a Death Note?<p>

And, do you have a secret crush on Haruhi?

Honey-YOU ARE SO CUTE! XD

I wish I could eat like you and not gain any weight...

Haruhi-Have you fallen for any of the hosts yet? 'Cause I bet you will.

I can't think of anything else for now...so I'll post another review when I  
>do!<p>

-Autumn S.

XxXx

Heeheehee! Let's start off with Tamaki first!

Tamaki: *reads* Ahhh! What a wonderful way to start off this Q&A! And frankly, I don't know what you mean by oblivious! As King, I must be completly observent of my surroundings!

Haruhi: *facepalms*

Tamaki: My darling daughter! Why must you do that to yourself! You will hurt yourself!

Haruhi: Kinda the point, Sempai...

Tamaki: *goes to emo corner*

Kyoya: Get back here, Moron... There is still more to the question...

Tamaki: Ah yes! I'm sorry to keep you waiting my princess! But as far as my TRUE feelings for Haruhi, I do believe I have made it clear many times that I think of her as my daughter!

Kyoya: I can translate is idiot self for you... Basically, he has never felt that way about someone before so he is confusing his feelings...

Twins: As you can tell, Tono is a real Baka!

Tamaki: AM NOT! HOW DARE YOU SHADY TWINS CALL ME THAT!

Twins: *snickers*

NEXT QUESTION! Please... Before this gets outta hand!

Haruhi: Too late!

Oh yeah, Miss Smarty Mouth? You're next!

Haruhi: Great... *reads* Uh... What kind of question is that? If you must know, no, I don't like any of the hosts. I'm just trying to get used to being social! I have never been all that social(with school work and stuff) so I haven't really been friends with anyone. Let alone like someone! So I think I will stick to friends for now...

Tamaki: MY POOR DAUGHTER IS ANTI-SOCIAL! QUICK! GET HER TO A PUBLIC SETTING!

Haruhi: Relax, Sempai! I'm not anti-social! Stop being over dramatic!

Tamaki: *goes to emo corner*

Uh... ANY WHO! Kyoya! You're next! This should be good:D

Kyoya: *reads* O/O Really? Must I answer this?

YES! ANSWER OR I WILL SEND MY CAT TO ATTACK YOU!

Kyoya: Fine... As far as dark secrets, they wouldn't be secrets if I told you, would they? *gives evil smexy glare*

Omg! I don't even like Kyoya and I thought that was sexy!

Kyoya: Uh... Ok... As far as the death note, I can't release any information on that or there could be some severe harm done to my reputation, or to me directly.

With the Haruhi question, I'm going to answer this completly truthfully(because Muzic-iz-Life said that would increase profits). Yes, I do like Haruhi more as a friend.

Tamaki: MAMA! HOW COULD YOU LIKE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER LIKE THAT? DADDY FORBIDS IT!

Kyoya: Would you let me finish, Moron?

Tamaki: *in closet growing mushrooms*

Kyoya: As I was saying before I was interupted. I do like Haruhi, she is a great girl and challenges my thought process. BUT I also like someone else, and in the end, it wouldn't benifit me to go out with either of them so they should just be together.

WHAT? Who may this other person be?

Kyoya: That's part of the dark secrets...

*sighs* Ok... I won't bug you about it... Mainly 'cause you scare me!

Last is Honey! It isn't a question, but more like a fan letter!

Honey: Oh thank you Autum-Chan! It is very sweet to hear you say that! Speaking of sweet... I want cake... *turns to Mori* Can I have some cake, Takashi?

Mori: Mmh

Honey: YAY! *skips off to get cake*

Can I just say it took all of my engery not to tackle Mori? And can you tell I have a TINY fangirl cruch on him? Heeheehee!

Anywho! I need to get Tamaki outta the closet(HAHAHA! Gotta love yaoi references) so he can stop growing mushrooms!

Don't forget to leave questions for your beloved hosts!

Until next time!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	3. Round Two!

Hey everyone! Happy Holidays to you guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have a great excuse! The hosts and I have actually been MAKING presents instead of buying them(it was Haruhi's idea)! Anywho! We have got 3 people who asked questions! Hurray!

XxXx

OuranObsesser: Hi!

Tamaki: Your not an idiot. Just oblivious.

Kyouya: Hi,Shadow King! For some reason,you don't scare me at all.

Haruhi: I would switch places with you,if I could. :)

Twins: You devils! I love you guys.:) also,read this note,Karou. *hands love  
>note* *blushes*<p>

Hunny: Aww! Cake for you! *Hands cake*

Mori: Hi Mori! *waves*

XxXx

So this is basically fanmail! First to respond, Tamaki!

Tamaki: I take offense! In what way am I 'oblivious'? I DEMAND TO SEE MY LAWYER!

Kyoya: Calm down, Tamaki. You are scareing that poor girl.

Tamaki(dramatically turns): I am so sorry my princess. As a prince, it is disgraceful to loose my temper like that!

Hikaru: Then you are disgraceful all the time!

Tamaki: NOT TO MY PRINCESSES I'M NOT!

Karou: What about Haruhi? *evily grins*

Tamaki: SHHHH! People don't know she's a girl!

Haruhi *facepalms*

You guys! Let's get back to the questions! Shall we?

Everyone: Yes Ma'am...

Good! Now let's see...Kyoya! You're up next!

Kyoya: As I shouldn't. I'm just honest with people and share my opinions.

Tamaki: But, Mommy! Your opinions hurts! Alot!

Kyoya: That's enough, Moron.

Tamaki: HARUHI! Mommy called Daddy a moron!

Haruhi: He speaks the truth, Sempai...

Tamaki *goes to emo corner to make hamster home*

OH OH OH! PICK ME!

Haruhi: Uh... Yes?

Speaking of hamster homes, have any of you guys heard the chipmunks version of different Christmas songs?

Haruhi: Not since I was 5...

The rest of the hosts: Huh?

Twins: Since when could chipmunks sing?

Never mind... Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi *reads*: Sorry, but I'm not trading. I might get annoyed with these bakas but I love them the way they are.

Tamaki *glomps Haruhi*: MY DAUGHTER DOES CARE ABOUT ME!

Haruhi: It... Was... A... General... Statment... Sempai... Now... Get... OFF!

Tamaki: NEVER!

Kyoya: Please don't kill her, Tamaki. She still has that debt to pay off.

Tamaki: Fine... *releases Haruhi*

TWINS! You're up next!

Hikaru and Karou: Why, thank you!

Karou *reads note* *blushes*: Uh... Thanks... But I'm not into that kind of stuff... Or am I? ;)

Hikaru: KAROU! You on crack or something?

Karou: Why? What have you heard? Haha! Just kidding!

*facepalm*

Honey, please save me!

Honey: OMG! CAKE! OMNOMNOM! Thank you very much! It was very tastey!

He is just so freaking cute!

Now we save the sexiest for last to respond to this user, MORI!

Mori *waves*

SQUEEEE! *nosebleeds and dies*

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hey!I have questions~!

Tamaki-kun:Why do you act so over dramatic all the time?Also,WHY DON'T YOU  
>CONFESS TO HARUHI-CHAN?It's written all over you that you love her!<p>

Kyoya-kun:What'cha writing in that little black book of yours?info that you  
>can use to stalk people?<p>

..'t you realize that you obviously  
>love Tamaki-kun?<p>

Hikaru-kun and Karou-kun:have you guys been separated for more than a few  
>hours?If so,did you guys miss each other?<p>

Hunny-sempai:How do you eat so much cake?I wish I could eat as much as you and  
>not get fat!<p>

Takashi-sempai:Why do you not talk so much?I wanna know your reason.

That's it for now!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Heeheehee! Tamaki, you're up!

Tamaki: Why, my dareling princess! It is because whenI'm around you, I can hardly control my won actions! My love is like a sea. Unpredictable! As for loving Haruhi, I'm afraid she is only like a daughter to me. When I look at her like that, it is because I only think of you!

Wow! You are so corny!

Twins: FINALLY! Someone who agrees with us!

Haruhi: Yeah, that was pretty corny, Sempai...

Tamaki: Why my darling daughter! How can you say such a cruel thing to your own father!

Haruhi: SEMPAI! YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*: My daughter to so cruel to me.

Kyoya: Get up you moron...

Anywho... Kyoya! You're on deck!

Kyoya: I will only say this... That information is classified. Any information you have heard is strictly rumors until I say other wise.

Twins: The Shadow King is such a buzz kill!

Haruhi: I second that! Even I want to know what's in his black book!

I personally think it's a Death Note! There is even a youtube video of it! Haruhi! Go answer you're question while I go steal Kyoya's black book!

Haurhi *facepalm*: While she goes and fails at that, I guess I'm gonna answer the question. *read* Wait a minutes! I'm not dense! I just know I don't like Sempai! What's wrong with that and why can't people except that?

Twins: You are just as clueless as Tono...

*pants* Wow... Kyoya has that book under lock and key! And he has lasers... They hurt! *points to butt where there is a burned hole on the pocket*

Twins: BAHAHAHAHA!

Shut up! I know people even scarier than Kyoya's people so you would be best to shut it!

Twins: O.o

Anywho... Time for the Twins!

Hikaru: There was one time...

Karou: We don't talk about it though.

Hikaru: EVER!

Karou: Let's just say people got hurt.

Hikaru: And there was a lawsuit...

O.o So in other words, don't EVER seperate them! Now time for Honey!

Honey: I think Karate helps out a lot! Plus haveing a super fast metabolisim doesn't hurt in the slightest as long as a brush my teeth! Right, Takashi?

Mori: Mmh

NOW TIME FOR MORI! SQUEEEE!

Twins: Quit acting like such a fangirl!

I can't help it! Mori is the definition of sexy! Now answer the question, Mori!

Mori: I don't like to talk.

Honey: Except when he's tired anyway! Then you can't get him to shut up!

All hosts *trying to wake up a passed out Muzic-iz-Life*

I'm up! Sorry! I think I just passed out from the sexiness! Anywho... One mor person has questions!

XxXx

LeCait: Uh, I got a few questions, but they're kinda stupid... Anyways!

Kyoya: You creep me out.. xD Anyways, um, how many people accused you have  
>being in possession of the Death Note? xD<p>

Haruhi: This is gonna sound all creepy fangirlish for Tamaki, but are you  
>gonna get Tamaki or can I have him? :D<p>

Tamaki: How many hamster homes have you made for underprivileged hamsters?  
>Haha, just had to ask...<p>

Ok, first off, no questions are stupid questions! Espically these! These questions are gonna make for great responses!

Kyoya! You're up first!

Kyoya: Really, I don't understand why I creep people out.

Twins: Have you ever tried waking yourself up!

Tamaki: Even I know that's a weird question...

Kyoya: ANYWHO, many people have accused me of haveing a death note. Most recently, Muzic-iz-Life... *glares*

Meep! *hides* It is a valid explination!

Kyoya: You already know I can't have any negative press around my name so it is not a death note.

AWWWWW! *pouts like a 3 year old*

Kyoya *sighs*:I get that enough from Tamaki, I don't need that from you too...

Too bad! Ok, Haruhi is next!

Haruhi *read*: Haha! You can have him!

Tamaki: Won't you be jelous though that you're daddy will have another woman in his life?

Haruhi: No I won't, Sempai.

Tamaki *goes to make a hamster home*

Tamaki... Stop making a mess and answer your question! It is the last one for tonight!

Tamaki: Well, my darling princess. So far I have made 3,937,284 homes for homeless hamsters! Mainly for hamsters in New England in America! You know that they are so unfortunate over there!

Hey! A certain author you know lives in New England!

Tamaki: Wish is why I said it my dear! People need to know what conditions you live in!

Haruhi: You just said like, three offensive things...

Ok, so it's not just me?

Haruhi: Nope!

Good! Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go kill Tamaki! Untill then, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

All Hosts: We'll see you then!

*goes off to kill Tamaki*

Oh and just in case you see that cut off question from Nemo-Chan, it is for Haruhi and it is basically saying that she is dense and will she ever admit that she loves Tamaki... I tried fixing it but this website hates me with a passion...


	4. Round Three!

VOLIA! Another round for you lovely people(I sounded like Tamaki just then... Meep!) and to embarress our awesome hosts! Let's get started, shall we?

Omg! Chocolate covered mint marshmellows! I will just eat it while the following questions are being asked:)

XxXx

Moriko-Ok this ones for tamaki, would you ever consider French kissing one of your  
>customers if the situation seamed appropriate? Especially if that customer was<br>me (´ε｀ )!

Ps I made you a special bear bento!

This ones for the whole host club, how come your all so rich yet you have  
>dinky flip phones? I mean come on! Not an iPhone or blackberry or anything!<p>

XxXx

NOMOMOMOM! Oh, well... This is embarressing... Any who... Tamaki! You're up first!

Tamaki: Well, my dear princess. I would do such a lovely romantic thing but alas, the other girls would become so jelous that I would be worried about your saftey! So, I must with hold such actions until I know it is safe.

Twins: Plus remember what happened last time, Tono?

Tamaki: GETTING MONO WASN'T MY FAULT YOU DOPPLEGANGERS! And thank you my dear princess for making me such a wonderful bear!

Bahaha! Well that was a fun way to start things off! Rest of the hosts, answer the phone question. I'm curious about this too!

Kyoya: Well, as you see, as much as we can afford expensive phones(such as Iphones, BlackBerrys, etc) Tamaki insisted we get flip phones to experience the 'commener' way of life.

Tamaki: It has really been a life changing experience that I will never forget! *poses in dramatic fashion*

Haruhi: Sempai, why must you insult me every time you get? Not every 'commener' can't afford expensive cellphones!

Hey, where's Honey and Mori?

Kyoya: Mori is at a kendo meet and Honey is there supporting him.

*drools at thought of Mori being hot and sweaty*

Haruhi: Muzic-iz-Life, get a hold of youself...

B-b-but... The sexiness!

Tamaki: My darling princess, why do you want someone who can't express themselves instead of a being such as myself?

*uses pepper spray on Tamaki* I knew that would come in handy one day!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner crying from pepper spray*

Ok... Next person!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hello again!

Music-iz-life:Why does this website hate you?

Tamaki:Have you ever gotten a love letter from one of your clients?

Kyoya:How many obsessive fangirls (including Renge) do you have?If you have  
>any..<p>

Haruhi:Has your father (your real one,not Tamaki,) ever gotten you into girly  
>clothes?<p>

Twins:Have you ever played a prank on someone that made them scarred for  
>life?How and why?(XD that sounded like a test question!)<p>

Hunny:What your favorite type of cake?

Mori:I just wanted to say...*dramatic music*...HI!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ! 

-Nemo-Chan

XxXx

OMG! MY FIRST QUESTION! Well, if you must know why this website hates me. The website cut off part of your question and it wouldn't let me fix it! It was really annoying... Actually... I think tecnology hates me in general! Tamaki, you're up!

Tamaki *whimpers*

Oh suck it up you big baby!

Tamaki: Well, I get love letters from many of my clients. Each of them is special to me in their own way so I make sure to treat each letter like it was the only one and give each and everyone their own shrine!

Oh wow Tamaki.. Must you give over dramatic answers to EVERYTHING!

Tamaki: Why yes, my darling princess! For as a prince, it is my duty to make sure everyone of my clients is happy!

Haruhi: You don't need to be over dramatic in order to do it though...

Tamaki *goes into the closet to grow mushrooms*

Haruhi: Sempai! Get out of Muzic-iz-Life's closet! It isn't poliet to grow mushrooms in other peoples' closets!

Twins: We will take care of Tono while Kyoya answers the next question! *goes after Tamaki with midevil looking devices*

Kyoya *sighs*: Well, I know I have a lot of fangirls. But mainly, fangirls are just annoying pests(take Renge for example). They keep in the way of my work. I thought that wearing that rediculous catapiller costume for Haruhi in Wonderland would kill my fanbase but apparently it didn't! I don't get females in the slightest...

Bahaha! I would say "Oh poor Shadow King!" but I am feeling mean today:D Haruhi, you're up!

Haruhi: Of course my dad has bought be girly clothes before. He wants to bring out my femine side(much like Tamaki and the others are doing). Take the beach for example, my dad packed me the pinkest, frilliest dress he could find! I personally don't find clothes like that very comfortable though...

Tamaki: My my darling daughter! You look so cute in them!

Haruhi *facepalms*

Ok... I do have to agree with Haruhi though! My grandmother is a model and she is always trying to get me into this girly and frilly clothes that she sees in Paris and it is just too much sometimes. What I don't get is why girl clothes are so tight that you can't breath!

Haruhi: I know right? Guys are so lucky!

Well... They also need certain parts to be able to move if you know what I mean! Haha! Ok, Next is the twins!

Hikaru: Well... Much like the time we were seperated-

Karou: -there was one time.

Hikaru: We never talk about it though!

Karou: Let's just say it ended up with 6 monkeys, a pink mini skirt, duct tape, and a lot of broken bones!

I DO WANT TO BE PART OF THAT PRANK!

Hikaru: Heehee... Funny you should mention that...

Wait... Why?

Karou: You will see tomorrow at 6:21 AM...

*is scared* Next is... HONEY! Since he and Mori are still at Mori's kend-

Honey: SORRY WE'RE LATE!

Oh perfect timing! Honey, someone has a question for you!

Honey: Really! *reads question* Oh that's easy! STRAWBERRY! Or is it chocolate? Angel food? GAH! TOO MANY KINDS OF CAKE!

Let's just leave it at that your fav kind is all of them!

Honey: Sounds good! Now I want cake... *goes off to find cake*

Ok Mori! Your turn!

Mori *reads*: Uh... Hi...

:3 Heeheehee!

Ok! We have one more person for this round!

XxXx

LeCait: Noooo! Don't kill Tamaki! THE KING IS TOO LEGIT TO DIE!

KYOYA! Are you sure that it isn't the Death Note? :C That would be coolio.  
>People who double-cross you just "mysteriously" die. Mwuaha.<p>

TAMAKI HANG IN THERE! DON'T LET THE EPIC AUTHOR HURT YOU!

Haruhi, are you sure? A bunch of the HaruhixTamaki fangirls would seriously  
>want to murder me... X-X <p>

XxXx

The King? Legit? BAHAHAHA! Ok Kyoya! You're up first!

Kyoya: Yes, I am absolutly sure that it is not a Death Note. As much as I wish it was at times. *stares at Tamaki*

Tamaki: MEEP!

Kyoya: Oh shut up, idiot...

Tamaki: But Mommy!

Kyoya *facepalm*: As I was saying. It would be cool if I had a Death Note but I can't have any bad press around my name. My father expects nothing short of excellence and I plan to exceed his expectations.

Awww Kyoya! You're no fun! I wanna see a Death Note in action!

Kyoya: Sometimes, your as much of an idiot as Tamaki...

Are you high? I am nothing like that blonde, idiotic prince!

Tamaki: Idiotic? *goes to emo corner* Muzic-iz-Life is so cruel!

Ok, I am tired of being called Muzic-iz-Life!

Haruhi: That is your user name though.

I know but you guys should just call me Avril! It isn't my actual name BUT it is my alter ego name and it sounds more casual:)

Ok, so next is Tamaki! If he will just get ut of his emo corner! Hikaru! Karou!

Twins: Yes, Avril?

Get Tamaki for me!

Twins *evil smirk*: With pleasure!

(after queit some time and some mysterious noises later)

Tamaki *panting*: You evil doppelgangers! Anywho... *reads* Oh! Why don't fret my dear princess! No mean author can break me!

Really? Wanna challenge that? *evil look*

Tamaki: Meep! I mean... You don't scare me! Ok... Maybe a little...

That's what I thought! Ok, now Haruhi!

Haruhi: Oh I'm sure! Better that fangirls are out for you instead of me! I still have a debt to pay!

Twins: Wow Haruhi! You are sure considerate of others!

Haruhi: I don't need your sarcasim...

I personally think that Haruhi is a smart cookie! She knows how to stay out of it!

Haruhi: Why thank you, Avril!

Anytime, Haruhi!

Well that's all we have for now! Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you.

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	5. Round Four!

Ok, you guys are so awesome that I am updating again today! I already got 3 reveiws/questions in such a short time! I love you guys!

Now, on with the questions!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: HI!GUESS. WHAT?I'M REVIEWING FROM MY IPAD2 I GOT THIS CHRISTMAS!Eh?Oh  
>sorry,I'm off topic...<p>

Anyways...

Avril:Sup!I just wanted to say YOU!ARE!A!AWESOME!AUTHOR!Maybe you should plead  
>with technology if it hates you.<p>

Tamaki:Why did you start the host club?

Kyoya:Do you ever get the urge to grab a knife and stab the twins and Tamaki?

Haruhi:I have no questions for you so...Hi!

Twins:Have you guys ever had an actual fight?

Hunny:I have every single cake in the whole world for you!I have  
>Strawberry,chocolate,angel cake...*lists every flavor possible*<p>

Mori:Why do you only talk a lot when your tired?

Bye everyone!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

I'm guessing you're just a little excited? Well, I am too! I got drivers ed for Christmas! And thank you so much for your kind words! My friends are always telling me I suck and the fact I write fanfiction makes me suck more so it's nice to hear something different:)

Tamaki, your up!

Tamaki: Why my darling princess! I discovered a long time ago that beautiful women here in Japan just had way too much time on their hands, and I always wanted to share my beauty with the world somehow so I decided to make the host club! After talking with Kyoya, Mori-Sempai, Honey-Sempai, and the twins, it formed itself in no time!

Kyoya: We were all forced into it...

Tamaki: MOMMY! Why must you say such cruel things?

Twins: You know he's right, Tono.

Haruhi: Like how I was forced to join for example.

Honey: Is Tama-Chan ok? He is grey and dissintergrating...

Eh, don't worry about it... Tamaki shall be Tamaki!

Kyoya! Your up! And Nemo-Chan, I LOVE this question:D

Kyoya *reads*: Ah... I shall say that, yes, I have had plently of urges to stab them. As I have said many time though, I have an image to keep up so I have to refrain from such actions. Now that I think of it, I think the closetest I have came to stabbing someone was when I was first hanging out with Tamaki and I screamed at him...

Tamaki: But I made you think, now didn't I?

Kyoya: I hate to admit it but yes. That painting that my brothers painted has now expanded because of you.

Hikaru: Whoa... Kyoya is THANKING Tamaki!

Karou: Someone! Quick! Get a camera!

I'm surprised too! Kyoya, since when have you turned into a softy?

Kyoya: Be quiet or a rise Haruhi's debt by 50%

Haruhi: O.o

Next! Haruhi! Say hi to Nemo-Chan!

Haruhi: Uh... Hi?

Good! Twins! Go!

Karou: Now that I think of it-

Hikaru: we can't think of any fight we have had.

Karou: Sure, we had that fake one to trick Haruhi-

Hikaru: But I don't think we have actually fought before...

Honey: That's right! Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan have been at the hip for as long as I've known them!

Oh come on! I fight with my best friend all the time BECAUSE we are always attached at the hip!

Hikaru: Well, we never really fought because we were all eachother had.

Karou: If we fought, we had no one to turn to.

Awwww! Ok... That's pretty sad... Come over here and give me a hug!

*hugs the twins*

Any who... Honey! You're up!

Honey *goes wide eyed*: OH WOW THANK YOU NEMO-CHAN! *gobbles up in 2 seconds*

I still don't know how he does that and doesn't gain weight... Lucky duck...

Mori! Go!

Mori *shrugs*

Honey: Oh! I can answer for him! The reason is- Wait... I actually don't know...

Twins: LET'S FIND OUT!

Haruhi: Leave Mori-Sempai alone!

Actually, I want to see him when he's tired! I can finally know what he thinks of me!

Hikaru: He probly thinks you're a crazy weirdo.

Karou: HIKARU! Be nice!

Hahaha! Don't worry! Where I come from, it's a compliment! Well, that's it for Nemo-Chan's questions! It was great to hear from you as always!

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

Maho: Hi :3

Avril: this is a good story. Great job :)

Tamaki: I seriously don't know why, but I find you annoying. I dunno. I find  
>you attractive, but you annoy the heck out of me. :

Haruhi: You should tottally date one of the twins. Most preferably Hikaru. I  
>want Kaoru all to myself. :3<p>

Hunny: OMYGOD, I LOVE YOU! I swear, you're the most adorable thing ever! Will  
>you let my parents adopt you as my brother? Pretty please?<p>

Twins: Hikaru, you should get together with Haruhi. Kaoru, I love you. You're  
>so smexy ;) Marry me :3<p>

Ciao~ Maho

Why thank you! It's always nice to hear that my stuff is good:)

Bahaha! Tamaki! Come over here and read your 'question'!

Tamaki *reads* *goes into emo corner*

Kyoya: Did you even finish reading it?

Tamaki: No, but she called me annoying...

Twins: Just finish reading it, Baka!

Tamaki *finishes reading*: Why my dear princess! I'm glad to hear that you find me attractive, but I simply don't understand why you find me annoying!

Haruhi: Let's see, you're overdramatic. That's probly the big thing!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner again*

Anywho... Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Uh... No... Both of them are great and they really help me out but right now, I'm still trying to get used to being in a social setting and haveing friends. Going out with someone isn't going to be happening for a while.

When you are ready though, you aren't gonna go after Mori. Right?

Haruhi: Haha! Yeah, I'm not gonna go after him.

Good! Honey! You're turn!

Wait a minute! He is not gonna answer this question because my parent sare adopting him so he can be my brother! HA! Twins! Go!

Karou: I'm sorry but... I don't know you...

Hikaru: What a creeper...

Karou: Be nice Hikaru!

*facepalm* Wow... I just realized how late it is getting! I shall finish up with these next questions then I'm done!

XxXx

Autum: Happy Holidays! And now, my questions.

Tamaki: Remember when you and the rest of the host club crossdressed to become  
>Haruhi's "sisters"? Well how the heck did you get Kyoya into his dress?<p>

And have you ever watched any anime?

Kyoya: How they heck were you able to STAY in the dress and NOT kill Tamaki?

Secondly, have you ever seen the anime Ouran Highschool Host Club?

And lastly, what would you do if you ever found your black book missing and  
>sharpie all over every pair of your glasses?<p>

The Twins: Have you every thought about sharpie-ing Kyoya's glasses?

Honey-senpai: What do you want you want to be when you grow up? Also do you  
>have an Usa-chan backpack?<p>

Mori-senpai: Stay refreshing. The fangirls love it.

To the author: keep doing the awesome job you are!

-Autumn S.

XxXx

Heeheehee! Tamaki! You are up!

Tamaki *whimpers at the bad memories*

Honey: It wasn't easy, we had to convince him that she could repay her debt if she stayed here and if he wants to admit it or not, he really does care about Haru-Chan.

Tamaki: HE ACTED LIKE HE DOES IN THE MORNING! As for watching any anime, I did watch one with my mother one time. I forget what it was though. If I remember correctly though, it wasn't even a real anime. It was America's version of an anime... Oh! I remember! Avatar: The Last Air Bender! I never got to watch the third book with her though...

Awwww! Tamaki! I will watch the thrid season with you! Even though you're an idiot!

Tamaki: Uhhh... Thanks?

Anywho... KYOYA! Go!

Kyoya *sighs*: It wasn't easy, but-

Honey: IT'S BECAUSE KYOYA CARES ABOUT HARU-CHAN! :)

Kyoya: Sure, let's go with that... But I did want to kill Tamaki... 78.2 times to be exact...

Haruhi: Wear did the '.2' come from?

Kyoya: I stopped myself mid thought one time.

Haruhi: Ok... That doesn't make any sense...

Kyoya: As for seeing Ouran High School Host Club, yes I have. Who do you think set up the cameras? *evil smirk*

Haruhi: Kyoya-Sempai! Are you saying those were hidden cameras?

Kyoya: Maybe.

*facepalm*

Kyoya: As for your last question, I would assume it was you considering our conversation via PM.

Kyoya... Did you hack into my account again?

Kyoya: Maybe.

Well, that's the Shadow Kind for you...

Twins! Your up!

Hikaru: Actually-

Karou: We have done it once!

Hikaru: It ended up pretty bad though...

Karou: Very bad...

Hikaru: Like, sent to the moon, bad...

Karou: It took NASA 3 days to find out!

Oh my! Did you guys even have space suits?

Twins: Yeah, thank God!

Well, that's good!

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: Well, I'm already a martial art champion... But I guess I would love to own my own zoo with a bakery right in the middle of it! It would be awesome! And yes, I do have an USA-Chan backpack! Avril got it for me actually! She found it at this store called a 'Comic Book Store' and they have everything there!

I never thought I would love a comic book store so much! They even had cell plushies(such as sperm, the flu, the common cold, and even STDs)!

Mori! You're up!

Mori *nods*

SQUEEEEE! He is defnitally refreshing;)

Well, That's it for now! Until then, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	6. Round Five!

Yo! Wad up mah peeps? Heeheehee! Don't mind me! I'm just hyper! I love hot cocoa!

Honey: Can I have some, Avril?

Sure! It's my mommy's homemade hot cocoa! *gives some to Honey*

Honey: YAY! Thank you!

Now! On with our questions!

XxXx

LeCait: Lol... More questions...

Tamaki: How many people have claimed you to be annoying? Honestly, I think  
>you're awesome. x3<p>

Twins: My brother is annoying the flip out of me, so do you two have any good  
>pranks up your sleeves? x3<p>

Kyoya: You're not scary to me anymore. Does that make you happy? xD

Mori: Lol. Can I have a conversation with you when you're tired?

Honey: Have you ever ate cotton candy? Tis amazing!

Haruhi: PICK ONE OF THE HOSTS ALREADY! Just not Tamaki. You're not allowed to  
>have him. x3 So, that was an order. Not a question.<p>

XxXx

Oh Tamaki! You're up first!

Tamaki: Why, my darling princess. It is not I who is awesome, but it is you who is awesome! The entire world can not comprehend you're wonderful awesomeness! As to answer you're question my love, so many people have called me annoying, I have lost track! It is quite a shame really! *does sad dramatic pose*

Haruhi: Oh, wow Sempai... Get a hold of yourself...

I agree with Haruhi on this one! Tamaki really need to get a grip on reality...

Tamaki: Why are my darling daughters so mean to me!

Back the truck up here! Since when was I in the wack-a-doodle 'family'?

Twins, Kyoya, and Haruhi: Welcome to our world...

I'm just gonna continue to drink my hot cocoa...

Twins! You're turn!

Hikaru: We have this one really good trick that we saw on youtube!

Karou: You will need an unused bottle of toothpaste-

Hikaru: And anything that looks gross in your house!

Karou: Start by squeezing half of the toothpaste out of the tube.

Hikaru: Then, take the disgusting looking stuff(such as apple juice to look like pee or peanut butter mixed with pudding) and put it into the tube until it is full.

Karou: Then, take some of the toothpaste you sqeezed out and put a little bit on top so it doesn't look like it was tampered with.

Hikaru: Then, sit back, and enjoy the show!

WARNING: The Ouran High School Host Club(or Avril) is not responsibale for any harm that comes to you in the event of your brother being pissed off!

Kyoya!one!1 You're turn!

Kyoya: Uh... Sure...?

Tamaki: Oh be grateful, Mommy! You have a fan that isn't scared of you!

Kyoya: Shut up, Moron...

Awww! You guys fight like an old married couple!

Kyoya: Remember, Avril. I can make your life a living hell!

As can I! I have family in the transprtation buisness that can greatly benifit you and your families hospitals. So I would watch what I would say if I were you.

Twins: Nicely done, Avril!

Why thank you!

Mori! The next question is for you!

Mori *reads*: Uh, sure.

WHAT? You will have a conversation with LeCait when you're tired but not with me?

Hikaru: No offense, Avril-

Karou: But you can be kinda creepy sometimes...

NO I'M NOT!

Honey! You're turn!

Honey: Actually, I have had cotton candy before! Avril's mommy got her a cotton candy machine for Christmas so Avril made us all cotton candy! The best part of it was that we could put in our favorite hard candies in it to make cotton candy so I got to have blue rasberry rolly rancher cotton candy!

Mori: Just make sure to brush you're teeth, Mitsukni.

Honey: Will do, Takashi!

That cotton candy was WAY too good! We also had spree candy canes so I put those in! It was soooo good! I should put in butterscotch candy next time:D

Ok, Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi *reads*: Uh... Ok... I'm not into Sempai like that anyway...

Everyone(but Tamaki): *facepalms*

You are so clueless!

Haruhi: About what?

Twins: Nevermind

Let's go onto our next set of questions! Shall we?

XxXx

Galinda3397: Pertaining to Kyoya's answer to his first question. Is this other person you  
>like an over dramatic, drama queen who tends to grow mushrooms in emo corners<br>a lot? You did say that Harui and this person should be together, did you not?  
>Or is my blondeness causing misinterpretation?<p>

Tamaki: You need to realise that your fellow hosts are not your  
>childrenwife/neighbours! You are in love with Harui and you two are perfect  
>for each other!<p>

Harui: you and Tamaki are perfect for each other, so just fall in love  
>already! We all know it is meant to be!<p>

Hunny: You are adorable and I wanted you to know that I have a stuffed cat  
>named Maggie who is to me like what Usa-chan is to you! We should set up a<br>play date for them some time! Don't you think?

The twins: Why do you insist on the twincest thingy! It is a little creepy and  
>most of us know it is an act. Don't you think it is getting a little old?<p>

Mori: How much weight can you actually lift? You are sooooo strong! and I'm  
>curious...<p>

XxXx

*smirks* Kyoya! Get over here and answer this question!

Kyoya: *sighs* I was hopeing nobody would ask this. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I would have to keep that on the DL considering if the truth came out, it would greatly decrease my reputation.

OMG THAT MEANS HE DOES! HE IS EVEN BLUSHING FOR PETE'S SAKE!

Haruhi: Wow! The great Shadow King blushing! I never thought I would see the day!

Tamaki and Twins: I know right?

Honey: I never thought that could happen! Did you Takashi?

Mori: No.

Whoa... I so need to sit down for a second... While I collect myself, Tamaki, resond to your question!

Tamaki: WHAT? They aren't my family? *pouts* MOMMY! IS THIS TRUE?

Kyoya: Yes, Tamaki.

Tamaki: NOOOO! It can't be! *runs around in circles*

Honey: Calm down, Tama-Chan, and have some cake!

Tamaki: Cake can not heal a wounded heart!

Honey: Yes it can! Trust me:)

Tamaki: Ok... *slowly eats cake*

Anywho... Haruhi is up next!

Haruhi: Why do people keep on saying this? Sempai and I are just friends and nothing more!

DUDE! Quit being so close minded!

Twins: Avril is right you know.

Let's just get to the next question... Ok Honey! Put down Tamaki's cake and come over here!

Honey: Yeah! We defintally should!

Can I join too? I have a stuffed animal named Cowey! We could get into all sorts of stuffed animal shenanigans!

Honey: It's fine with me if it is ok with Galinda3397!

YAY!

Twins! You're turn! (About time someone asked this question)

Hikaru: Truth be told, I'm not that into it either.

Karou: Tono forced us into it.

Hikaru: don't get us wrong, we are close.

Karou: Just not like that!

Ok my mom is awesome! She made Crystsal Light cotton candy!

Hikaru: Uh... I thought we were talking about twincest...

Karou: Yeah...

I decided to switch the subject! TO COTTON CANDY!

Honey: Hurray!

Mori! Go!

Mori: I don't know, Alot?

Heeheehee! I bet! *has nosebleed*

Oh wow! That's embarresing!

Now, more questions from the amazing Autum!

XxXx

Autum: Me again-with questions! ^_^

Kyoya would you rather:

A) Ask Tamaki out on a date (and go on it-no sneaking away)

B) Sit in a room for four hours (STRAIGHT) with Tamaki and the Twins while  
>they are having a "Who Can Annoy Kyoya the Most" contest<p>

c) Allow the host club to have full access to your bank account for a whole 24  
>hours (so they may do WHATEVER they please with the money)<p>

Also have you ever heard of the Phantomhive's?

Kaoru have you ever wished you could fly?

Tamaki-senpai if you could have one wish what would it be?

Mori-senpai what would you do if Honey-senpai died?

...Ugh...I can't think of any more that won't make me sound like a complete  
>fangirl...<p>

I can't wait to see the responses! ^_^

-Autumn S.

XxXx

Trying. To. Hold. In. LAUGHTER! BAHAHA! Kyoya! Answer the question before I die of laughter!

Kyoya *reads*: Oh dear lord... I would have to say, a tie between A or C... No way in hell would I choose B!

So you ARE saying you would go out with Tamaki? Are you confirming what Galinda3397 is implying?

Kyoya: No! It's not- Gah! Forget it...

Have I ever mentioned that my fav pairing way TamakixKyoya?

Haruhi and the twins: Oh geez...

It's very intresting to read the fanfiction;)

Kyoya: Next question, please!

Hey! You're not done yet!

Kyoya: Ah yes, the Phantomhives. Yes, I have heard of them. It was a shame of the fire that happened years back but Ceil Phantomhive has done an excellent job with the entire company.

And have you SEEN his butler? I swear, just as sexy(if not more sexy) as Mori!

Kyoya: I'm not one to judge on things like that.

I bet you think Tamaki is sexy;)

Kyoya: That's it! *puts out death n- Uh... I mean black book*

HA! IT IS A DEATH NOTE! I KNEW IT! YOUR SECRET(S) ARE UNFOILED!

Kyoya: Just go and have others answer questions!

Heeheehee! Karou! Go!

Karou: Actually... I never really thought about that before... I guess it would be pretty cool but I also guess that I would be terrified to fall...

Hikaru: I would never let you fall, Karou! *holds Karou in an awkward way* (take that however you want to;))

Oh geez! Get a room! I'm not in the mood for 'brotherly love'!

Twins: Oh you know you love it!

No, I don't. Go away... It's Tamaki's turn! He has been pretty quiet for a bit... TAMAKI! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE! Wait... Were you just in a room with Kyoya... Alone?

Tamaki: NONE OF YOUR BEES WAX!

So I guess THAT'S why they are called 'mommy' and 'daddy'! Hahaha!

Tamaki: I'm just gonna answer the question now... *reads* Ah! My darling princess! I would not take the wish! Instead, I would give the wish to you just to fill your little heart's content!

Ok, I don't know about you guys, but I was expecting that answer... It's kinda getting old, Tamaki... Can you at least answer differently for once?

Tamaki: If I answered any different way, I would be lying! And the King doesn't lie!

I thought kings lied all the time...

Tamaki: That is besides the point!

Mori! Your turn! This one is a sad one... :(

Mori: I don't know what I would do actually... Mitsukni is my entire world. Surely, the host club has helped me with that but he is still the person I care for the most. I wouldn't die myself, but I would probly stop living.

*cries like a little baby* I don't know what to say! *blows nose* That is so touching! Not to mention it was the most you have ever said on the Q&A!

Well, that's enough emotion for one day...

Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	7. Round Six!

*dances around in new costume*

Honey: Oh wow, Avril! You look really cute!

Oh why thank you, Honey!

Honey: What are you supossed to be anyway?

A Sugar Glider of course! Can't you see?

Honey: I don't know what a Sugar Glider is...

Then google it! They are really cute! I have two of my own, Timon and Pumba! They are my babiez along with my kitty!

Anywho... On with the questions!

XxXx

xXxPuppet-GrLxXx: Avril: I've gotta say I love this fanfiction!

Tamaki: First of all, I should admit something. (Relax it is no confession.  
>X_x) Several of my friends tell me that I act like you. (Without the flirting<br>with girls thing, that would be bad cuz, if you couldn't tell by my EPIC name,  
>I'm a girl and I'd be more like the Twins than you. _) So Tamaki *evil smile*<br>What have you been smoking, and where can I Get some?

Shadow King: Lolz I forgot how to spell your name! / And before you do, DON'T  
>insult my inteligence! Anyways, what would you do if you woke up from a nap<br>you were taking at school covered in cosmetics and nail polish, and you had to  
>go to class? XP Oh and tell us, what is the dirtiest thought you've had<br>towards Tamaki?

Haruhi: LolZ be strong! And invest in a baseball bat, people tend to leave you  
>alone after you hit them. xD<p>

Twins: You guys have ruined my reputation due to your twincest antics!  
>Grrrrrr! LolZ I was accused of enjoying what you guys do, er, act like.<p>

Honey/Mori: What are some of your favorite foods? (Besides sweet stuff.)

Finally, this question is for all of you, (Cept Mr. Shadow King because we all  
>know he likes Justin Bieber.) What is your favorite music Genre, artist, and<br>song?

XxXx

Ok, FIRST OFF! You're name scares me... Mainly cuz I have a fear of puppets... I'm affraid that they are gonna kill me in my sleep... SECOND OFF! I think I would be more scared of you if you are like Tamaki O.o

Tamaki: Hey! Offense!

Oh, suck it up! It's you're turn anyway!

Tamaki *reads*: Ah! My darling princess! I am only smoking the fumes of your love!

Twins: She said she didn't have a confession for you...

Tamaki: That does not mean she doesn't like me!

Haruhi: Yeah, it kinda does...

Tamaki: HEY! YOU DOPPELGANGERS! QUIT TELLING ME LIES!

Haruhi: So I'm a doppleganger now too?

Tamaki: No, my sweet daughter! I was talking to THOSE *points to twins* shady twins!

*facepalm* I personally think he's smoking crack... You can get it in any bathroom at my school:)

KYOYA! YOUR TURN!

Kyoya: Fine... *reads* You see, I would be pissed off beyond all belief. Surely, it isn't sharpie but I think I would also have an idea on who it would be as well, *cough* Autum *cough* And don't worry, I'm not going to make fun of your intellegance level.

Wait... How on earth can he say this with a straight face?

Haruhi: He's the Shadow King. Duh!

Oh yeah...

Kyoya: To answer your 'dirty thought' question, just read the fanfiction 'Tamaki and Kyoya An Evening Together v2' by ShojoBeat101. It is in Avril's favorite stories. I think that fanfic should give you a good idea.

OMG! I LOVE THAT FANFIC! So much lemons;)

Twins: Don't spoil it for us!

Ok, fine... But read it soon! It's really good!

Haruhi! Your up!

Haruhi: Uh... Ok?

Haruhi doesn't understand the effect volience can have! :D

Oh Hikaru! Oh Karou! You're turn to go!

Karou: This isn't really-

Hikaru: -A question...

Karou: But-

Hikaru: -Sorry?

Karou: I have no clue what else to say...

*facepalm* Honey and Mori. Hurry up before my head explodes...

Mori: Classic japanese food.

Honey: I guess I like strawberries! Or any sweet fruit for that matter! They are so tastey and taste great on cake!

Ok... That was a short answer...

Heeheehee! Kyoya? Is it true you like Justin Beiber?

Kyoya *sighs*: No, it is not. If you must know, I like classical music. It helps me think and concetrate on my work.

Awwww! That's such a boring answer! :(

What about the rest of you?

Honey: Well, I like some Disney songs but my FAV song would have to be the cuppy cake song!

Mori: Heavey metal.

OH WOW! Same here! What do you listen to? Underoath? Dead by April?

Mori: I do listen to Underoath. But I listen to Black Veil Brides more.

Coolio! That's by best friend's fav band!

Twins: We tend to listen to rock and punk.

Haruhi: I kinda like '80's music since that is what my dad listens to a lot.

Oh cool! '80's music does rock! My mom says I was born in the wrong time era and thinks I'm an '80's kid at heart!

Tamaki: Can I answer noooowwww?

No...

Tamaki: WAHHHH!

*sigh* ok, fine...

Tamaki: HURRAY! Well, like Kyoya, I tend to listen to classical music. My mother couldn't really handle any other kinds of music in her weak condition so it was soothing for her.

Awwww! That's actually pretty sweet and thoughtful:)

Wait... What am I saying? Must be all that cotton candy...

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

Maho:LOL, hi again :3

Tamaki: well uhm... I haven't really got much to say to you sooo... Chocolate  
>pie?<p>

Kyoya: Hi shadow king. Kay for this one you're going to have to tie Tamaki up  
>and send him to or dare? If truth, are you in love with Tamaki? If dare, I dre you to answer my truth question. ;)<p>

Mori: LOL hi. Uhm... What is your opinion on the economy?LOL got no questions  
>XD<p>

twins: Hikaru, do you like Haruhi? Wait no, I won't even wait for your response. YES. LOL, Kaoru, what if Hikaru was a girl?

Hunny: it's almost my birthday. Will you send me a virtual cake? :3

XxXx

Hahaha! I suggest to Tamaki that he eats the chocolate pie before Honey gets to it.

Tamaki *frowns*: Too late *looks at empty pie tin*

Aw! I wanted to steal it from him! Honey! Did you at least save some for me?

Honey: Nope! Sorry, Avril! I was hungry!

*sigh* I guess it's ok...

BAHAHA! Kyoya! You're turn!

Kyoya *reads*: Hikaru. Karou.

Twins: Yes, Sir! *ties up Tamaki and sends him to Alaska*

Hikaru: You should have a few minutes.

Wait... Only a few mintues? He's in Alaska!

Kaoru: He wil find a way...

Kyoya: To answer you're question, I can not outright answer that because it would ruin my reputataion. Just connect the dots from what I have said and you should be able to figure it out.

I just love this pairing! So much yaoi:D

Tamaki *panting*: What the hell?

Sorry! It was nessary! And how did you get back so fast?

Tamaki: A king has his ways!

You're now sounding like a more enthusiastic version of Kyoya now... I'm scared!

Twins: Now you know how you made Mori-Sempai feel!

Not true!

Speaking of Mori. It's his turn! Oh Mori!

Mori: Uh... It's in bad shape?

*sighs* Such beautiful insight! *claps*

Haruhi: Geez... Someone is obsessive...

Twins: I know right?

Hey! He's cute! Like you haven't gone crazy over someone before?

Twins *quiet*

Haruhi: Actually, I haven't.

Wow, you need to get out more...

Well, Hikaru's question is already answered for him.

Hikaru *blush*

Awww! So adorable! Our little Hiakru has a crush!

Karou! You're turn!

Karou: Well, he would be one sexy girl! Hahaha just kidding! I guess I would be fine with it but our 'brotherly love' act would kinda be ruined.

Kyoya: Thust raising Haruhi's debt.

Haruhi: How does that have to do with my debt?

Kyoya: No 'brotherly love' act equals not as much moeny which means more work for all of us.

Kyoya?

Kyoya: Yes?

GET A LIFE OUTSIDE OF MONEY!

Kyoya: But a life with money is more green.

Haha! Ok. That was kinda funny.

HONEY'S TURN!

Honey *reads*: Ok! *sends yummy virtual cake* It is the best cake in the whole world! It is made of every tastey thing known to man!

*drools* I don't care if it is virtual! I want to eat it! NOMOMOM!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hello everyone!I'm back~!I'm super sorry I dodn't review last chapter!Please  
>forgive me!<p>

Avril:Shame on your friends!I guess they don't have good taste!(Don't tell  
>them I said that!)<p>

Tamaki:Do you ever think they'll be a hostess club?If you're gonna make one I  
>want to be in it!<p>

Kyoya:Y-you just thanked Tamaki?What has the world come to?Oh lord,SAVE  
>ME!BTW,Do you play any sports?<p>

Haruhi:You are awesome...That's all I have to say.

Twins:Aw..*sniffles*That's so sad..Give me hugs!

Hunnyi:You're welcome!If you need anymore,just ask!I have plenty of  
>sweets!Also,does Chika annoy you?<p>

Mori:Does Satoshi ever annoy you?

PEACE OUT SUKAZ

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Ok, first off, of course you are forgiven! Wanna know why? 'Cause you're awesome! Second, I already told them that... Bad things happened O.o

Ok, Tamaki! Wanna start us off?

Tamaki: Of course, my dear Avril! Why I would love to because my lo-

Tamaki, get to the question!

Tamaki: Oh, yes! I would like to start a hostess club, hopefully soon. I think it would be great because the only male guest we have in only there because he knows that Haruhi is a girl. I think it would be great if males could be entertained too!

If there is one, can I be in it? I want to be the artistic type!

Twins: Since when where you artistic?

Are kidding me, right? I sing, play piano, obviously write, sculpt, make my own jewlery, and sew! They only thing I can't do is draw...

Honey: Can you make me a friend for USA-Chan?

Of course, Honey! I would be glad to!

Honey: Hurray!

Ok! Who is gonna be the next victim- I mean person to answer a question?

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: Yes, I know. It is a rare thing and I assure you, it will never happen again. As for sports, no I do not. As far as sports go, I only do what Ouran's gym class has me do. Other than that, sports just distract me from my work.

Yeah, I don't know about you, Kyoya, but sports are just not my thing.

Kyoya: That too...

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Thanks. You're awesome too.

Tamaki: MY DARLING DAUGHTER IS SO SWEET TO PEOPLE! *spin glomps Haruhi*

Haruhi: Get of me, Tamaki-Sempai!

*pulls Tamaki off of Haruhi* Geez Tamaki! If you want her that bad then get a room!

Twins: That's so wrong on so many levels!

Hikaru! Karou! Good thing you guys are here 'cause it's you're turn!

Karou *sniffles*

Hikaru: It was very tragic!

Twins *gives Nemo-Chan a hug*

You guys are so dramatic! Not as bad as the 'king' though...

Tamaki: HEY! NOT NICE!

Says who?

Honey! Go!

Honey: Well, Chika-Chan is my brother and we aren't the closest, BUT he doesn't annoy me. He is my brother and I love him no matter what! Talking about this is making me hungry... I need cake... Takashi! Can I have some cake?

Mori: Mmh.

Honey: HURRAY! NOMOMOM!

Mori! Your question!

Mori: Not really.

Even though he talks SO much more than you?

Mori: Yeah.

Ok then... Next set of questions!

XxXx

LeCait: Lol. Me again.

Kyoya: THAT'S IT! At first I saw Haruhi as a threat to take Tamaki from all  
>the fangirlies, but now it's you... I'll keep a VERY close eye on you. *Evil<br>smile*

Honey: That is so cool! So, what's your favorite movie? x3

Twins: How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck  
>wood? :D<p>

XxXx

Heeheehee! Kyoya! You got yourself a stalker!

Twins: We thought Renge was his stalker.

Yeah but now he has another one:D

Kyoya: A assure you, I will not take Tamaki away from all the 'fangirlies' as you put it.

Tamaki: BUT MOMMY!

Kyoya: Shut up you moron...

Aw! What a lovely couple you guys make!

Honey! Your up!

Honey: Uh... Let's see here... I have lots of favorite movies! My absolute favorite though would have to be Peter Pan. The original one! Mainly because I can relate to Peter Pan by never growing up and never wanting too!

Dang, he's smart! I swear that there is so much going on through his head that he is not telling us!

Twins! Your turn!

Hikaru *smirks*: 69!

Karou *facepalm*: Hikaru... Why must you be a pervert?

Hikaru: I'm not the pervert! Tono is!

Tamaki: I am not, you shady twins! As Karou said, Hikaru is the perverted one! NOT ME!

Calm down! We still have to answer peoples' questions!

XxXx

Autum: I'm baaaaack. I hope you missed me Kyoya. XD

First of all, Tamaki. In response to your answer, that your wish is anything I  
>desire. So what if my desire was for you and Kyoya to kiss?<p>

Kyoya, what if "someone" (me) locked you in a room for four hours with Tamaki  
>and the twins having the "Who Can Annoy Kyoya the Most" contest?<p>

Also have you ever met the Ciel Phantomhive?

Twins what would you do if Tamaki and Haruhi started dating? (this if for both  
>of you)<p>

Honey-senpai, have you ever had chocolate flavored soda?

Haruhi, one day you should kiss Tamaki. Just to see what happens.

Lastly for all the hosts-what are you guys planning to do on New Years?

-Autumn S.

XxXx

Kyoya: I didn't perticularly miss you... *glares*

Now, Kyoya! Be nice! She might not be a guest but she could still be of great value to you!

Kyoya: Like drawing on my glasses?

Oh, you know Tamaki did that!

Kyoya: But Autum put him up to it!

You can't prove that!

Kyoya: You still have those PM's you have had with her?

Maybe... It's none of your busniess!

Haruhi: Can we get to the questions please?

Oh yes, Tamaki! This question is for you!

Tamaki: Then I shall grant it, my princess! *plants one on Kyoya*

Kyoya: What the hell? You Moron! *goes off to kill Tamaki with a mallet and a chefs knife*

*fangirl squeals* OMG! Best. Fangirl. Moment. EVER!

Wait... Where did he get the mallet and the chefs knife? Oh yeah... My dad's cooking equipment!

HEY KYOYA! MAKE SURE TO PUT IT BACK WHEN YOUR DONE!

Kyoya: NO PROMISES!

Bahaha! Ok then...

Wait a minute... Kyoya is next...

KYOYA! GET BACK HERE! YOUR UP!

Kyoya *walks in with a passed out Tamaki dragged behind him*: Ok then. Well-

Hold up... Why is Tamaki's shirt all unbuttoned?

Kyoya: I-um... Well I...

I guess you made him pass out with some other tactics;)

Any who... You have questions.

Kyoya: Well, I would be pretty pissed off and might have to have my "inner demon"(the one that comes out when I wake up) come out. No one wants that now do they? As for Ceil Phantomhive, yes, I do know him. my family has held busniess with the Phantomhives for many years and we plan to keep it like that.

Remind me to NEVER try to annoy you!

Twins: You already knew not to do that though.

I know... I just felt like saying something:D Now, answer your question!

Hikaru: I would be pissed!

Karou: What he means is that, she would be happy and that's all that really matters. Right Hikaru? *side glares at Hikaru*

Hikaru: No, I would still be pissed.

Karou *facepalms*

Hikaru: What?

Karou: We will talk about it when we ger home.

Ok... Honey! Go!

Honey: I actually haven't had it! Does it exisit? If it does I so wanna try it! It sounds so good!

How can you stand to drink soda? It's so gross!

Everyone but Kyoya and Mori: YOU DON'T LIKE SODA?

No,I don't. I don't see the point in it AND I don't like the bubbles... They're weird...

Everyone but Kyoya and Mori *glares at Avril*

Hey! It's not my fault!

Before I get killed, Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Uh... I don't think I'm gonna do that anytime soon. Why would I anyway?

*facepalms*

Haruhi: What? I don't...

Twins: You're so clueless!

Let's just get to the last question...

Honey: I can answer this one! Avril has invited all of us to go over her house for her annual New Year's Eve party! We get to meet all of her friends and we get to party all night!

Twins: We have to get out but 12:15AM though...

Only the boys do. My parents don't want any sex sessions under their roof!

Hikaru: Like any of us would do that...

Hey, my parents just like to play it safe!

Karou: That's what condoms are for!

GUYS! SHUT UP! You guys are freaking me out...

Honey: Will there be cotton candy there?

Yup! And popcorn, carmel, chocolate, and lots of other yummy stuff!

Well, the party is tomorrow and I need to get the place ready.

Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you.

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	8. Round Seven! Longest Round Yet!

HAPPY DAY AFTER NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE! And can I just say, you guys are awesome? It is because of your questions that this is probly gonna be the longest round ever! I have TEN people asking questions for this round! YAY! Oh, and just a heads up, Mori hasn't has any sleep yet and he is just running off of cotton candy at this point so he might be a little off...

Mori: Yo! Wad up peoplez?

See what I mean? But at least I get to hear his voice more:D Any who... Let's begin, shall we?

XxXx

Animefanfictionaddict098: This should be fun :)

Tamaki: You said that there's nothing to gain from someone being in a  
>relationship with someone from the same sex, but weren't you the one who<br>thought of the 'Brotherly Love' Act? And PLEASE don't over exaggerate your  
>answer, it's annoying when you do...<p>

Kyoya: How long did it take you to get used to *points to Tamaki* that thing?

Mori: Are you as protective of Satoshi as you are with Honey?

Honey: You are my favorite!

Hikaru: Exactly when do you plan on tell Haruhi that you like her?

Kaoru: *ties up Hikaru and Tamaki* I DARE YOU TO KISS HARUHI!

Haruhi: Sorry about the dare ^_^' and have you ever tried to take some days  
>off from the Host club?<p>

XxXx

Heeheehee! Tamaki! Answer this question as 'normal' as you can!

Tamaki: My darling princess! I'm afraid that Kyoya said that. Not I! I for one am perfectly fine with same sex relationships to the point where I planted one ok Kyoya!

Kyoya: Don't remind me...

Tamaki: So... Was that 'normal'?

Eh... More or less...

Mori: I like cheese!

Omg! So do I!

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya *sighs*: It was not easy in the slightest. Truth be told, I'm still not used to him. I'm still not sure when he will pull me into one of his crazy schemes...

Tamaki: MOMMY! Why would you say such a cruel thing!

Tamaki! Be normal!

Tamaki: But... It was just for that one question...

Well, I'm making it for this whole round!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

That counts as over dramatic but I guess it's fine... At least he is out of the way!

Mori! Go!

Mori: Cheese!

That's not the question, Mori.

Mori: Oh... Sorry Avril! But to answer you're question. I would have to say that I do protect him but not like a do Honey. I look after Honey 24/7. Where as I only really protect my brother when we are at home.

This is so werid... Hearing him talk that is... Any one else weirded out?

Everyone but Mori, Honey and Kyoya: Yup!

Well, while Honey is being awesome, I'm gonna get some water! *leaves to go to kitchen*

Honey: Oh! Thank you so much! It is nice to be someones favorite! Here! Have some cake! *holds out strawberry short cake*

*walks back in with a water bottle* Ok, Honey. You done?

Honey: Yup! Hey, Avril! You want some of this cake?

Heck yeah! You know I can't resiste cake! NOMOMOM!

Oh, Hikaru! You're turn!

Hikaru *reads* *blushes*: What? I don't like Haruhi! You crazy or something?

Hikaru! Be nice to her! She is just asking the obvious!

Hikaru: Wait... It's really that obvious... Crap!

Karou: Don't worry. It isn't to Haruhi.

Hikaru: Phew!

Ok... Karou! Go!

Karou *smirks* *kisses Haruhi*

Haruhi: What the hell!

Oh! I love that song!

Haruhi and Karou: Huh?

Nothing... Haurhi! It's your turn!

Haruhi: Okie dokie! Actually, I haven't. I have such a big debt to the host club and Kyoya would only increase it if I missed days. I wish I could though...

Kyoya: Just for saying that you wish you could, I;m increasing your debt by 5,000 yen.

Haruhi: What? I didn't say I WAS trying to skip out on the club and yet you are increasing my debt anyway?

Kyoya: Of course, We need to keep our natural type!

Ok... Let's go onto our next set of questions!

XxXx

xXxPuppet-GrLxXx: Avril: I'm sorry puppets scare you! They scare me too! That's why I have it  
>as a user name, so I see it everyday and puppets don't bother me as much. BTW<br>have you heard of Avril Lavigne?

Tamaki: Lolz don't flirt this time! Where do you come up with that stuff  
>anyways? What's your favorite video game? And look up the song "Down with the<br>Sickness" by Disturbed. What do ya think? xD

Kyoya: *blushes* Um, read the fanfiction but I only got through half of the  
>first page. *Blushes again* Trust me when I say that I didn't need to read<br>more. *smirks* I didn't know you could be so...passionate. XP I think I should  
>tell several of your business partners. ;) Just kidding, fangirls everywhere<br>would kill me.

Mori: I've heard of Black Veiled Brides, but I'm more of a Three Days  
>GraceAdelitas Way/ 10 years/ Nickelback kinda person. have you heard of any  
>of those bands?<p>

Honey: What would you do if all the sweet tasting stuff (including fruit)  
>disapeared?<p>

Hikaru: If you didn't have to wear a uniform every day to school, what would  
>you wear?<p>

Koaru: Would you consider yourself an OTAKU, and if so, for what?

Haruhi: I strongly recommend violence. xD

And Tamaki, if you form a hostess club, I get to be the Nerdy/Random one. xD

XxXx

At least I'm not alone! My friends make fun of me 'cause of it... Bleh! And yes I have! I find her absoutly amazing BUT I like her old stuff better!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Why, my darling princess-

SHE SAID NO FLIRTING!

Tamaki *pouts*: FINE! I just say whatever I feel like saying to the person in that time frame. Sometimes it works(like on most fangirls) and sometimes it doesn't (like Renge, Haruhi, and Avril). As far as video games, I haven't really played any. I have a lot on my plate and I don't have time. And the song... IS AMAZING!

Mori: I was listening along with Tamaki and I liked it too! It was really cool! Omg! Cotton candy!

I'm so not gonna get used to this any time soon...

Kyoya! Your turn!

Kyoya *reads* *smirks*: Well, now you know!

Twins: We read the fanfiction! Holy crap!

Isn't it awesome!

Twins: YEAH!

Mori! Go!

Mori: I have heard of Three Days Grace and Nickelback before! I love the songs Riot and Animal I Have Become!

I love those songs! Espically Animal I Have Become!

Honey! Your turn!

Honey *reads*: O/O I don't even want to think about that... I might have to start eating... Healthy...

NOOOO! Honey... Eating healthy? It shall never happen!

While Honey and I recover from such bad thoughts, Hikaru will answer the next question...

Hikaru: Well, I guess I would go with a laid back look. Kinda like I did during the episode where Karou and I stayed at the place Haruhi worked. It's comfortable, stylish, and all the expensive brands carry them!

Ok... Honey and I have recovered...

Karou's turn!

Karou: I don't think that's me at all. I think I'm not that social due to other things. Kyoya on the other hand, is an otaku! He is always on his laptop, typing away!

Kyoya: Watch what you say, Karou. You could regret it later.

Ok...?

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Ok! I will start violence soon!

Tamaki! Your turn!

Tamaki: Ok, my darling princess! You shall be the nerdy/random type!

Hurray for nerdy and random people!

Next set of questions, please!

XxXx

AllyraMortlock: Ally has questions!(btw epic idea)

Tamaki- Why does your actor in the live action completely fail to produce the  
>amount of idiocracy you ooze out of every pore?<p>

Kyoya- If I handed you the American pharmacuticle industry on a platinum  
>platter as an engagement gift and Bill Gate's will and testament leaving<br>microsoft to you when he dies, will you marry me and ignore my typos?

Haruhi- Would you please share the recepie from that one episode where you  
>made a stew pot in the summer and all the guys stalked you? I tried to make<br>one myself and it phailed.

Hikaru- Why dont you hang out with Nekozawa-sempai more? Can you imagine how  
>much crazy trouble you could cause with his backing?<p>

Kaoru- Why are you so freakin sweet? Your like the gay friend every girl  
>wishes she had. not insinuating anything, but the fashion, being uke, and<br>depth of thought rarely found in a man its not fair!besides, I've got this  
>friend i think you might be interested in...<p>

Hunny-sempai- Can you teach me to kick butt too?

Mori-sempai- would you mind repeating this for me? "how much wood could a wood  
>chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?"<p>

XxXx

Thanks for thinking this is a cool idea! I can't take the credit though! I got permission from AutumSolstice13 to take a spin on her Ask An Anime Character! I have asked questions and I loved the responses:D

Tamaki! Talk about your idiotic self!

Tamaki: Hey! I'm not an idiot!

Twins: Yeah, you kinda are...

Tamaki: ANY WHO! I don't know why the actor is nothing like me! I had no choice in the matter of casting... If I did, I would cast myself!

Tamaki, you're a cartoon... You can't be in a live action series...

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Whatever...

Kyoya! Your up!

Kyoya *reads* *smirks*: Sure, if you can do ALL of that, I will marry you...

Haruhi: What if she actually does, Kyoya-Sempai?

Kyoya: You're kidding, right? That's impossible for a simple commener to do.

Twins: You're starting to sound like Tono with the whole 'commener' thing...

Let's move on before Kyoya becomes more like the 'king'...

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Im sorry, but that it my mother's secret recipe. I would never give it up unless it was to my own kids. I hope you get a recipe that works for you though.

:( That was so sweet! The fact that you can keep your mother's secret recipe a secret for so many years! Congrats!

Any who... Hikaru! You're up!

Hikaru: Eh... He is kinda creepy for my taste. If he actually dressed like a normal person and wasn't afraid of the dark, maybe I would hang out with him more. But he does seem like a cool dude.

I would love to hang out with him! Darkness always seemed to be my friend:D

Karou! Your turn!

Karou: Uh... Thank you? I always try to be a sweet person but I don't think I'm gay. And I certainly don't go on blind dates... Last time I went on one, it went badly...

Hikaru: When did you go on a blind date?

Karou: I will tell you later, Hikaru.

I wanna know too! I thought neiter of you have gone on a date before. Except for Hikaru with Haruhi but that doesn't really count...

Honey! Go!

Honey: I'm sorry... I wish I could but I'm really busy... You can blame the host club for that. Heeheehee! You could join our karate club though! They are really good!

I wish I could do karate... I would get my butt kicked though!

Mori! Go!

Mori: How Much Wood Could a Wood Chuck, Chuck If A Wood Chuck Could Chuck Wood?

Uh... Why did you put caps for every word?

Mori: Just felt like it! Ohhh! Cotton candy!

I'm sorry Mori, but I need to cut you off of the cotton candy...

Mori: Noooo!

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

LeCait: Hehe. Hi there again! I am totally not creeping on this story type thing  
>because of its awesomeness! xD<p>

Kyoya and author: I am not a stalker! I am simply a paranoid individual! D:

Honey: Really? I've always thought you would like Alice in Wonderland. Ah  
>well, the world is full of surprises.<p>

Twins: Hikaru! O/O Kaoru is right! Perverted person! ...Yet you're still my  
>favorite twin... OO No offense Kaoru! You're still awesome!

Mori: Are you tired yet? x3

XxXx

Hi, LeCait! It's all good that you are creeping! I do that to stories all the time:D

Kyoya: But you are a stalker.

But stalkers are cool, Kyoya!

Kyoya: If you say so...

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: I do love Alice In Wonderland but Peter Pan is my favorite! Alice In Wonderland though would have to be my second favorite!

Twins! You're up!

Hikaru *to the beat of I'm Sexy And I Know it*: I'm a pervert and I know it!

Karou *facepalm*: Why is he your favorite twin?

Don't question it, Karou. Just imagen if Tamaki was her favorite!

Tamaki: HEY!

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: Why, yes! Yes I am! Conversation time! Woot woot!

Cal down Mori. And get some sleep!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Angelic Syntax: *Reveiwing for Round 6*

Oh, and Haruhi! I have an awesome joke to play on the guys, which involve no  
>major planning. You should send them to the 'comoner's (Or, however you spell<br>it. I'm blond, you have to be patient with me!) super market to get you some  
>tampons with wings. They'll be there forever. That way you can get some peace<br>and make them confused as Hell.

XxXx

Ok, before Haruhi resonds, does your name have to do with the awesome Flyleaf song called Swept Away? I love that song and angelic syntax are part o the lyrics:D

Ok Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Oh my God! That's brillant! I wouldn't do that to them though... *obviously lieing*

Tamaki: Awwww! You're so good to your daddy! If you ever did that, I would be so sad!

Haruhi: Sure, 'cause I would NEVER do that ;)

Bahaha! Haruhi, you're awesome!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Aiko-chan:Hello!

Avril, I really like this fanfiction! It's hilarious, great job! I have a  
>question for you: Why are you such a fangirl of Mori?<p>

Tamaki: You are awesome, I admit that the first episode I didn't like you, but  
>now your my favorite host! (No offence to the others, you are awesome too ^_^)<br>Despite being dramatic, you actually care about people. ok, my question now:  
>Why are you so good at playing piano? how did you learn? Also, did you have a<br>really good friend back in France? If so, who?

Haruhi: You're awesome. Anyway,: Have you ever seen someone from Ouran outside  
>of school when you have looked like a girl who didn't know your secret? If so,<br>what did you do?

Hikaru: What is your favorite memory of Ouran so far?

Kaoru: Who, besides Hikaru, is your favorite Host?

Hikaru and Kaoru: HOW do you get your hair to look so awesome? haha

Honey: Does it ever bother you that people sometimes mistake you for a little  
>kid? Have you EVER gotten sick of cake, or bunnies?<p>

Mori: What is the most embarrasing moment you've had? Also, have you ever  
>fought with Honey? (besides the time with the tooth-thing)<p>

Kyouya: You don't scare me, either. I respect you. So, how do you take all of  
>this criticims? Don't you ever feel sad about it?<p>

Now a question for everyone: WHY do you facepalm so much!

^_^ SO SORRY this was so long!

XxXx

Thank you so much for reveiwing and I'm glad you like it! As for being a fangirl of Mori, I like him because I always go for tall, dark haired guys. Plus, I always seem to go for silent guys too. Both being put together is jst a bonus! BUT him being tired and talkitive is kinda ruining it... So I'm trying to get him to go to sleep:D

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Actually, I taught myself. My mother always loved hearing me play so I found tutorials online and learned from those. As for being good, I just practiced a lot. Sometimes, until my fingers bleed. And I didn't really have a good friend in France. I wish I did, sometimes but my mother needed me so I chose her over a social life.

Kyoya: And he is making up for it now with the host club...

Tamaki: It was a great idea and you know it!

Haruhi! Your turn!

Haruhi: Actually, I haven't. People from my school usually stay away from where I live. The only ones 'brave' enough to be around 'commeners' is the host club(minus Renge). So my secret has been pretty easy to keep.

Hikaru! Go!

Hikaru: My favorite memory of Ouran so far? I guess opening up the doors for the first time, with Karou. It was the begining of everything for us. We were finally letting people into our world and finally making friends. Was it difficult for us? Of course. But we got through it and I feel like it was worth it.

Karou: Awww! Come over here and give me a hug! *hugs Hiakru*

Awwww! So cute! And such a touching story!

Karou! You're up!

Karou: Hmmm... I guess it would have to be... Haruhi. Not because she is a girl, but because she can be herself and is natural about it. Hense, the natural type!

Now, it's time for both of you guys!

Twins: Lot's of hair gel!

Makes sense!

Honey! Go!

Honey: Surprisingly, it doesn't! I love being a little kid and I find it awesome! As for ever being sick of sweets or bunnies, no, never! If I ever do become sick of them, take me to the hospital ASAP!

Hmmmm... *has idea for a fanfiction*

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: I guess when I fell as Kyoya's resort. I never fall and it was pretty embarressing. As for fghting with Mitsukini, no, I haven't. Our bond is so close and I don't think it can be broken.

AWWWW! So cute! Ok, maybe you being tired isn't such a bad thing after all:)

Ok, Kyoya! You're up!

Kyoya: Truth be told, it doesn't bother me at all. I just brush it off like it never happened. If it something really personal though, I know how to get revenge and make it look like an accident. Lots of famous tragities took place over time and I have kept my name completly out of the press.

Care to share any of those things with us?

Kyoya: Nope!

Ok...

So, for the facepalming question. We facepalm to much because most of these people are idiots(or have idiot like tendencies)! Plus, facepalming is fun!

Ok, next set of questions!

XxXx

Jordi Aran: Hi, I'm new.

Haruhi: Go on a date with Tamaki. Or else I give you to your crazy FANBOYS!  
>Don't ask where I got them.<p>

Twins, Hunny, Mori, & Kyoya: Get in Stripper heels and dance the cancan then  
>pole dance with Avril recording the entire thing. You don't want Weegee,<br>Tails' Doll, or 300 dozen of your yaoi fangirls to come in, do you?

Tamaki: WHY U SO HOT! Sorry, big fan.

Avril: Tamaki actually has a mental disease called SLE which makes the  
>afllicted to be overemotional and attention You don't get any of<br>that, Tamaki's brain is sick. It's makes him want attention and act  
>you didn't get THAT, Tamaki's head making him act like drama queen<br>that has attention issues. Check the wiki page to make sure.

XxXx

Ok, I'm gonna respond first. I have never read the manga before but I know in the anime there is no mention of him haveng a mental disease. If you only saw that on wiki, don't believe it. they are wrong 99.9% of the time.

Ok, Haurhi! You heard the person! Go on a date with Tamaki!

Haruhi: But... Ew...

To bad! Go! *sends Tamaki and Haruhi out for a date on the beach*

Heeheehee!

Now! The rest of yeah got to go get these on! *holds up stripper heels*

Mori: Ok! *puts on heels*

Twins, Kyoya, and Honey: Do we have to?

Yes!

_Two seconds later_

Twins: Avril! How do you put these things on?

Honey: Avril! These hurt!

Kyoya: I can't believe I have to do this...

Ok, guys! Now that you have the shoes on, Let's dance! *holds up camera*

Twins, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya *dances the can-can while Avril records*

BAHAHAHA!

Ok! Pole dancing time!

Twins, Honey, Mori, and Kyoya: UGH! *poles dances*

Honey... You're way to good at this...

Honey: I think karate helps!

I don't think I can get that image out of my head...

ANY WHO! I think Haruhi and Tamaki are back from their date already!

Haruhi: Please, don't make me do that again!

No promises!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Good looks just run in my family!

Maybe from your mother's side... But defintally not your father's side...

Mori: True dat!

Ok... Next set of questions! Quick!

XxXx

Christina Conlon: *adds story and author to favorites* Teehee... :3

I read through the entire things absolutely LOVED it! :D I hope you update  
>soon!<p>

Okay, question time...

Tamaki: If you're really going to start a hostess club, can I be the Lolita  
>type? I actually wear lolita all the time! :D<p>

Kyouya: What is your opinion on being a part of the '**-** supporting cast'?  
>Also, do you take potato chips... AND EAT THEM? :O<p>

Haruhi: I know you don't like frilly clothes, but do you like to wear skirts  
>or dresses on occassion?<p>

Honey: What would you do if Mori-senpai died? D:

Mori: *thumbs up*

Hikaru: How would you feel if Kaoru got a boyfriend? I know you don't love  
>him romantically, but still, what would you think about it?<p>

That's it for now! Keep up the awesomely amazing work, Avril! :D

~ Christina Conlon

XxXx

I'm glad you like it! It's nice to hear that people like what I write:)

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Of course, my princess! I dub thee, THE LOLITA TYPE!

Tamaki...

Tamaki: Yes, Avril?

You make my head hurt...

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Now that, that's done! Kyoya, go!

Kyoya: I personally don't like being front and center. I think it takes too much time from my work so I personally didn't mind. And, yes, I do take potato chips, and eat them! Whenever I write in my black book, I do.

DUDE! You just got 20% cooler!

Ok, Haruhi! You're turn!

Haruhi: I only wear skirts and dresses when it is either a special occasion or my dad tricks me into wearing them. It isn't my favorite thing in the world but I will wear them.

I'm so with you on that one!

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: I'm not even gonna answer that question because I'm gonna cry if I do...

Aw! Honey! You're gonna make me cry just by saying that!

*sniffle*

Ok, Mori! Go!

Mori: THUMBS UP TO YOU TOO!

Mori... You REALLY need to go to bed now!

Mori: Ok... *goes off to bed*

Finally!

Hikaru! Your turn!

Hikaru: I would be really confused since Karou is straight as parrel lines.

Karou: As far as you know ;)

Hikaru: Uh... Karou? Is there something you need to tell me?

Karou: I'm just kidding Hikaru. Calm down.

Or ARE you? Heeheehee! I love stiring the pot!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hey guys!First off,I wanted to say...HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE!

Anyways,here are my questions/response to your previous responses.

Avril:Aw..Thank you!You're awesome too!What did they do when you told them  
>they had bad taste?<p>

Tamaki:Since you're eventually gonna start a hostess club and Avril is going  
>to be the artistic type,(I was going to be that!Avril you stealer!Jk,Jk),can I<br>be in it and be the Musical Type?I can sing and play piano...

Kyoya:Oh thank goodness you're not going to thank Tamaki again!I'd kill you if  
>ya did.(Don't dare send your police force after me!I'll send my army of ninja<br>after you if you do!Trust me,you won't even see it coming!*cackles evilly*)I  
>also agree!Sports aren't my thing ,what's your favorite thing to<br>do?Besides stalk people..

Haruhi:You're welcome!Do you ever want to be MORE than friends with  
>Tamaki?Don't deny it!<p>

Twins:*hugs back*You guys are so cute!That be cool if I had brothers like you  
>guys!I make very devious plans..So,what's your favorite bandsinger(s)?

Hunny:What is the real spelling of your nick name?Avril calls you "Honey"  
>while I call you "Hunny." So which is it?<p>

Mori:Would Satoshi annoy you if he made you wear a pink frilly tutu,a lot of  
>makeup,and make you walk in front of the whole school?<p>

Well,that's it!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Hi Nemo-Chan! Happy New Years to you too! As to my friend responses, they hit me... But hitting like friends do!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: I dub thee, THE ARTIST TYPE!

And I'm sorry I took your type! OH I GOT AN IDEA! We could do an act together(not like the twins brotherly love act) but a better act:D

Kyoya! Your turn!

Kyoya: You might have ninjas but just remember something. Not only do I have my police force, but I also have Honey-Sempai and Mori-Sempai. Just beware. And my favortie hobby? I would have to say looking over profits. Not only for the host club but just for things in general. It is interesting to see different ways to safe and spend money to create the most profit.

Dang, I need your skills...

Kyoya: Sorry, there're not for sale.

Darn!

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Not really. After that one date, I think Im done for a while.

YOU'RE SO OBLIVIOUS!

Haruhi: What are you going on about now?

Forget it...

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: We can still make devious plans with you.

Karou: And it will be awesome!

Hikaru: To answer your question-

Karou: We like bands such as, Good With Gernades-

Hikaru: -or Bowling For Soup-

Karou: -or even Ludo!

Those are some cool bands!

Honey! Go!

Honey: You can actually spell my name three different ways. Honey, Hunny, and Huni. It's kinda like haveing more than one way to spell Haley(Haliey) or Cassie(Cassy). Funimation usually spells my name Huni(in the english sub) or Honey(in the english dub)!

Hmmm... I never thought about it that way before!

Mori is next but he is sleeping...

Honey: I can answer for him!

Ok! Go right ahead, Honey!

Honey: Well, you would think Takashi would get mad at him for that. The thing is though, is that he actually made Takashi do that before and it didn't even phase Takashi!

Are you serious? I would of loved to see that!

Twins: Don't worry, we have pictures!

Sweetness!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Angelic Syntax: So..um, HI! Sorry f I ask any questions that have already been asked, I just  
>kind of skiped to the end so I can ask a question. Then I'm going to get back<br>to reading.

Okay, first, Tamaki: Have you ever insulted a girl (besides Haruhi) without  
>meaning too?<p>

Hikaru: Do you have any hiden feelings about Haruhi? And if so, please go into  
>detail. (ABOUT SOME THINGS!)<p>

Haruhi: First off, I think more shows/books should have more chracters like  
>you. You're awesome! My question: Can you see yourself ever liking any of the<br>host more then a friend?

Mori:...You're my favorite

Honey: YOU'RE SO CUTE! Do you listen to any Evanescence or any other  
>rockishemo music?

XxXx

Ok, Tamaki! You go first!

Tamaki: What are you talking about? I have never insulted Haruhi before!

Haruhi: Uh... Sempai? Yeah you have...

Tamaki: I have? What kind of a father am I that I would hurt my own dau-

Haruhi: Sempai! You're not my father!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Ok, so to answer your question, most likely...

Hikaru! Your turn!

Hikaru: Uh... I would rather not get into that at the moment... *blushes*

Karou: Hikaru, there is nothing to be embarresed about.

Hikaru: I know, I just don't want to talk about it right now.

Can you stop talking like we're not here?

Twins: Sorry...

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Thank yo very much for saying that. I don't get that a lot and it is much appreciated. As for your question, I don't think I can just yet. I am still trying to get used to haveing friends. Throughout elementary school and middle school, I have been by myself, studying. And now that I'm in the host club, it has given me the chance to be more out there. As much as people want me to like one of the hosts, I don't think I can just yet because I'm trying to get used to a social atmosphere.

Up next, Mori! Wait... He's sleeping... Honey! You're up!

Honey: I actually do listen to music like that. Takashi listens to that alot so I have learned to like it and I find it quite amazing!

Awesome!

Well, that's all we have for today!

Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	9. Round Eight!

Hey everyone! I'm so glad to hear that everyone is enjoying this! And I have great news for you! Nemo-Chan and I have been colaberating and decided that it was about time that someone wrote a Hostess Club fanfiction! There is one problem though... We need two more female OCs! That's where you guys come in. e are holding a contest to see which OCs we use! If you want your OC to be in this story, PM me and I will reply back with a submission form! After we learn a little bit about your OC, we will decide:) There is one thing though. We would like the OC to have some sort of musical backround! The Hostess club will not only be hosting, but also preforming so we need OCs who love the stage:D

Twins: Can we get to the questions now?

Oh yeah! Sorry! I ramble way to much:D

First set of questions, please!

XxXx

Angelic Santax: Hi, back again.

Avril: Actually, yes. I had a poll on what to change my name too, and this one  
>won. I love flyleaf!<p>

Tamaki: You say you want to make every girl happy. Was there a time you failed  
>to do so?<p>

Haruhi: I dare you to go on a date with Hikaru! And when you get back go into  
>detail about it, please ^_^<p>

Honey: Holy Crap Batman, you do? O.o So I take it you listen to Evanescence!  
>What's your favorite song from them?<p>

Mori: What are your top five favorite songs?

Kyoya: Have you ever thought about getting contacts? Not that I care at all (I  
>actually like your glasses), I was just curious if you ever considered it.<p>

Karou: Well, i don't have a question for you, soo...AW, YOU'RE SO SWEET! GIVE  
>ME A HUG! *Glomps*<p>

XxXx

GO FLYLEAF! Swept Away is my favorite song by them!

Anywho... Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Oh, my darling princess! Do you really question my abilities to please my beatiful guests?

Twins: So yes?

Tamaki: YOU STUPID DOOPELGANGERS! I NEVER DISSAPOINT THE LADIES!

Kyoya: You do when you say you can't actually go out with them...

Tamaki: THAT DOESN'T COUNT!

Oh, shut up, Tamaki...

Haruhi! You have to go on another date!

Haruhi: No way!

Tamaki: Your darn right! She ain't going! Espically with that doopelganger!

Hikaru: I'm not a doopelganger!

Haruhi: I'm still not going on the date!

Hikaru: Oh, yes you are! *sweeps Haruhi off her feet to take her on a date*

Tamaki: YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID? HE'S A DOOPELGANGER I TELL YOU!

Tamaki... Please be quiet... They are just fullfilling a dare!

Honey! You're up!

Honey: Actually, I do! I like thei songs Lithium and Bring Me To Life!

Dude... Your music taste is awesome!

Honey: Why, thank you, Avril!

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: The Only Survivor Was Miraculously Unharmed(by Underoath), In My Arms(by Dead By April), Animal I Have Become(by Three Days Grace), Monster(by Skillet), and To Write Love On Her Arms(by Hawthorn Heights).

Excellent choices!

Kyoya! You're up!

Kyoya: I have considerede it. The reason that I decided against it though was because I find that the glasses adds to my character. Could you really see the Shadow King glaring at you without his glasses?

Tamaki: O.o !

Kyoya: Exactly.

That surprisingly makes a lot of sense!

Karou! Go!

Karou: Awww! Thank you! *hugs*

Aw! How sweet!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

tigerneko: tamaki: go jump off a cliff u weirdo i mean saying ur the dad or  
>the chick u love i mean get serious and get a flipping life!<p>

kyoya: ur awesome keep up the amazing work! never change from being the shadow  
>king kay? also dress up like santa clause and sing all i want for christmas is<br>you to the twins *evil laugh*

mori: i want you to dress up like gir from invader zim and sing the doom song  
>then make waffles for every one!<p>

twins: both of you drag haruhi into the closit for 50 minutes in heaven yeah i  
>made it longer deal with it!<p>

haruhi:dont fight it u know u want them ›;)

huni: dress up like dib from invader zim and run around in circles yelling  
>about aliens!<p>

oh yeah renge sould come and have to do dares!

XxXx

Ouch... That was cold... Even by my standards! Tamaki! You have a... 'Fan' letter...

Tamaki: Oh! Really? *reads* WAH! MOMMA!

Kyoya: Oh, shut up, moron...

Let's just move on... Shall we?

Heeheehee! Kyoya! I got the Santa suit ready!

Kyoya: Do I have to?

Haruhi *runs in panting*: I'm starting not to like this fanfiction...

Hikaru: Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!

Oh, Hikaru! You're just in time! I need you and Karou to sit here! *points to chairs right by Kyoya*

Kyoya: I'm so getting revenge on you guys... *puts on Santa suit*

Hahaha!

Kyoya *sighs*: Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you!

Twins *smirks*

Kyoya: I'm not singing anymore...

Tamaki: Oh, come on, Kyoya! You're really good!

Kyoya *evil death glares*

Uh... OK! Next up is... Mori!

Mori *reads*: Oh dear Lord...

*holds up Gir costume* Come on, Mori!

Mori *sighs and puts on costume*: I'm gonna sing the Doom song now! Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom. Doom, Doom, Doom... Doom. Doom, Doom, Doom! DOOM, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doom, Doooooom! Doom, Doom DOOOOOM! I'm not singing anymore...

Twins: BAHAHA! THIS IS CLASSIC!

Mori *is in the kitchen making waffles*

Honey: I CALL FIRST DIBS!

NO WAY! I DO!

Honey: Fine...

Yay!

Oh! Twins! You're turn! The closet is down the hall, to the left!

Twins: Why thank you, Avril! *takes Haruhi for some 'fun'*

Tamaki: YOU DOOPELGANGERS! YOU BRING BACK MY DAUGHTER BACK RIGHT NOW!

Relax! It's a dare!

Honey! Your turn! *holds up Dib outfit*

Honey: Ok, so I just have to act like Chika-Chan?

Pretty much!

Honey: Ok! *puts on Dib outfit* HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE IT? HE'S AN ALIEN!

Nicely done!

Honey: Why thank you!

And if anyone does have any questions for Renge(or any other Ouran characters) they can ask the questions and I wil drag them here myself to answer your questions:D

Next set of questions!

XxXx

shygirl222: short girl with curly hair walks in the room she looks up blushes  
>then hands a paper to mori and a bunch of cotton candy. the letter reads<p>

tamaki: can i be the quiet refreshing type amd im sorry but while i think u r  
>very funny u annoy me sometimes please dont be mad :(<p>

kyoya: i apologize for amy spelling errors on your name but can u see a video  
>of urself in the morning and please dont kill anyone it would ruin ur record<p>

um huni: heres a 7 decker cake with bunny decorations on it

haruihi: u must admit u like someone right?

twins: ummmmmmm i think hikaru should kiss haruhi while kouru i apologize if i  
>misspelled ur name holds tamiki down<p>

mori: uhhh have u ever gone on a date also would ummm could u *blushes* go on  
>a date with me u dont have to really talk we could go to the movies or the<br>bookstore so umm please?

thank u if u guys and girls answer my questions

XxXx

Oh! You like Mori too? YAY! FANGIRLS UNITE!

Any who... Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Why, my princess. Of course you can be the refreshing type! And it does not bother me that you find me annoying.

Since when?

Tamaki: SINCE ALWAYS!

Whatever...

Kyoya! Your turn!

Kyoya: Do you mean have some one record me while they are trying to wake me up? Been there, done that.

Haha! What did you think?

Kyoya: I think it fits my personality perfectly.

Tamaki: I'll say...

Kyoya: What did you say?

Tamaki: Nothing!

Kyoya: That's what I thought.

Uh... Let's move on...

Honey! Get your cake!

Honey: YAY! Nomomom!

How does it eat that so fast?

Chicka: HE'S AN ALIEN!

Wait... What? How did you even find my hou-

Chicka *already gone out the door*

Well... That was awkward...

I need to get Haruhi and the twins out of the closet now... Heeheehee! That sounded funny!

*knocks on the door* COME ON OUT GUYS! HARUHI IS NEXT!

Haruhi *slowly comes out with her hair slighty messy*

Tamaki: My darling daughter! What did those shady twins do to you?

Haruhi: I'm gonna choose to ignore you, Sempai.

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Haruhi: I actually don't like any of the hosts right now(no matter what events have taken place lately). I'm just not ready for that kind of emotional leap.

Awww... That was boring... Now time for Hikaru to kiss Haruhi!

Tamaki: WHA- *gets tackled by Karou*

Hikaru *plants one on Haruhi*

Haurhi: Why do I get sucked into these things?

Ok... Mori's next!

*reads question*

WELL! I'm gonna walk away 'cause I don't want to hear the answer to this...

*walks out of the room*

Mori *reads*: I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to say no... My life is protecting Mitsukni. Maybe another time?

*walksback in*

Next set of questions!

XxXx

EmmaTheAwesome: I'm glad I remembered to do this! Well, here are my  
>questions...<p>

Tamaki: Have you ever watched the Kdrama (Korean Drama) You're Beautiful? If  
>you haven't, I just need to tell you, there's one character name Jeremy, he's<br>so much like you. 's blonde (in the drama)'s from Europe. 's the  
>last one to figure out that the main character (Go Mi Nyu to be exact) is<br>actually a girl, but he figures out in one of the later episodes. 3. He has a  
>dog. 4. He can play the piano.<p>

And for any of the hosts: Here comes me being the total Kpop nerd, do any of  
>you listen to kpop? If not, I recommend 2NE1, FT Island, CN Blue, Super<br>Junior, Bigbang, T-ara, and Epik High. I'm probably missing a ton of other  
>groups but you can ask me for more recommendations if you want.<p>

Oh! and for Hunny: There's a song by another singer IU called Marshmallow, and  
>by a group called f(x)there's a song called Ice Cream. You might like them :D<p>

XxXx

Tamaki! You go first!

Tamaki *reads*: Well, I have not watched it! But he certainly sounds like my brotha from anotha motha!

Haruhi: You did NOT just say that?

Tamaki: What?

You're not ganster enough to be saying that...

Tamaki: But dis is how I roll!

Kyoya: Please, shut up!

I'm moving onto the next question before anything worse happens!

Kyoya: We don't usually listen to Kpop. We each have our own favorite types of music but all in all, we quite enjoy classical music.

Rest of hosts *nods*

You guys are getting boring! What the heck?

Honey! Go!

Honey: I just listened to Marshmellow! It was really cute! It goes with my new marshmellow plushie that Avril made for me!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Maho: Hi again Avril :)

Tamaki: again... Nothing really to say to you sooo... Here's some rare  
>mushroom seeds to help your mushroom colony.<p>

Hunny: what would you do if you were actually the tallest in the host club?

Twins: Hikaru, your name means light or radiance soooo... Do you sleep with a  
>nightlight? One that's shaped like Haruhi? Kaoru, kay pretending time! The<br>world is ending in 15 seconds what do you say to each host before it all ends?

Haruhi: I dare you to kiss Hikaru. Do it. Wait, tie up Tamaki again, but this  
>time send him to Canada, I'll stop him from teleporting back in less than 2<br>minutes!

Kyoya: ... Hotdog?

Mori: quick, make a paragraph on the spot about the color purple and it's  
>effects on the economy! LOL, no idea.<p>

XxXx

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Why, thank you my darling princess! May everytime I grow mushrooms(not the drug kind) I should think of you!

Weirdo...

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: I would be freaked out to be honest... Haveing to look down at people, instead of up! It would be a weird change of pace but I'm sure with time, I could get used to it!

Hikaru! Go!

Hikaru: It does? I didn't know that! But I don't sleep with a nightlight. I did for a while though(not in the shape of Haruhi).

Karou: He did until he was 12!

Hikaru: Karou! I'm supossed to be the one telling embarressing stuff about you!

Karou: Looks like the tables have turned!

Hikaru: Crap...

Bahaha! Karou! You're up!

Karou: To Hikaru, you are an amazing brother. Don't you ever forget it! To Haruhi, Thank you so much for helping Hikaru and I expand our horizons. I don't think I can ever repay you. To Tamaki, you might be an idiot but your still an awesome guy and is the reason we have let Haruhi into our lives. To Kyoya, if it wasn't for you, the host club would be in pieces. Thank God we have you! To Honey, you're so adorable! I wish we could have gotten to eat cake more! To Mori, You're a chill dude and I wish we could have gotten to know eachother more.

*tears up* AWWWW! GIVE ME A HUG! *glomps Karou*

Karou: Avril... Get... Off... Me... Can't... Breathe!

*releases* Sorry!

Kaoru: Geez! You have a stronger grip than Tono!

Heeheehee! 5 years of cheerleading will do that to ya!

Haruhi! Your turn!

Haruhi: You have got to be kidding me! He already kissed me, now I have to kiss him again?

Karou *has already tied up Tamaki and has sent him to Canada*: Quick!

Haruhi: Meh... *pecks Hikaru on the cheek*

Hikaru: That's no fair! I kissed you on the lips!

Haruhi: Yeah, when I didn't want you too!

PWNED!

Tamaki *runs in*: You guys are so mean!

Hikaru: No, we're just sparring your feelings! So we are actually being nice(for once)!

Ok... Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: No thank you. I prefer not to have unknown cow organs in my stomach.

Right there with you! I hate hot dogs!

Mori! Your turn! (this should be good!)

Mori: Ugh... Ok... The color purple is haveing a dramatic, negative effect on the economy. Take Barney for example. Once one purple thing goes bad, the rest goes down with it. And I don't knw what else to say about the matter.

Haruhi: You kinda sounded like Kyoya-Sempai just then...

Twins: Yeah, that's kinda creepy.

Ok then... Next set of questions!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hey everyone!I'm back~!

Avril:We could totally do that!That'd be cool if you could do a different story featuring OCs of mine and your's doing a hostess club...Could you?

Kyoya:Dang it!I totally forgot about Mori and Hunny!Still,they wouldn't hit an innocent girl like me,right?If they would...SCREW YOU KYOYA!Also,do you actually smile?As in the real kind,not the fake.

Haruhi:Ok then..What if you went on multiple dates with Tamaki?Would you go insane?

Twins:Yay!I was thinking about...*lists ways to annoy everyone in the host club*...I think Bowling for Soup is awesome!Who's ever heard of their song "Highschool Never Ends"?

Hunny:Wow...I'm still sticking to my spelling of your nickname actually did that?I SO WANT TO SEE PICTURES!

Well,that's it!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Ok, you already know my answer to that question since we have been sending PM's to eachother! I can't wait to see the OCs that people send us!

Kyoya! It's your turn!

Kyoya: Well, from what I can tell, you're not all that innocent. So I'm not sure what they would do. And as far as haveng a real smile, no. I don't.

Tamaki: So not true! Remember that one time you were over my house an-

Kyoya: You promised never to speak of that ever again!

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! What's that all about?

Tamaki and Kyoya: Nothing...

Ok then!

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Yes, I would. Without a question!

Tamaki: Geez! Tell us how you rally feel!

Haruhi: I am.

Uh... Ok?

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: Those are really good ideas!

Karou: We should but them into action ASAP!

Hikaru: And of course we heard that song.

Karou: It basically describes life perfectly!

Honey! You're up!

Honey: Yeah! He did! If you want to see pics, you're gonna have to see Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan!

Well, that's it for now! Also, don't forget about the OC contest! And another heads up, I'm gonna be writing my own character songs for each of the hosts(I know they already have characters songs but I don't care)! So keep an eye out for that!

Until then, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	10. Round Nine!

Ok, I know this chapter is late but I wanted to announce the winners of the OC contest in this chapter!

The winners are Angelic Syntax and LeCait! Congrats!

I will put the OC's up on my profile either later tonight or tomorrow:)

Oh, and NEVER watch Toy Story 3 when you're a senior in high school! It will make you bawl your eyes out! How do I know? I watched it yesterday for the first time... They didn't leave any room for a Toy Story 4 either! GAH!

Without further wait, here is Round Nine!

XxXx

Angelic Syntax: Teehee. This chapter gave me some..."Inspiration" *Evil cackle*

Tamaki: I want you to know that you're probably one of my favorite host. Not  
>because I'm attracted to you in any shape or form. I'm actually not attracted<br>to you at all. I find some of the things you say weird and disturbing. I like  
>you 'cause you're annoying as hell! (Yes, that's a compliment).<p>

Kyoya:...*chuckles evily to herself* I dare you to sing "Down with the  
>Sickness" by Disturbed.<p>

Twins: Have you been in any sport teams? Or at least thought about it?

Mori: You like Skillet? Okay, you were just my favorite before. I freaking  
>want to marry you now (Jk...or am I?) Monster is one of my favorite songs,<br>too! Okay, my question...What is your favorite book/book series?

Hunny: Aw, you're so cute! i just want to hug you and pinch your cheeks!  
>*Hugs*<p>

Avril: that's my favorite song from them, too! What are you're top favorite  
>bands?<p>

XxXx

Tamaki! You're up first!

Tamaki *reads*: Ah! My darling princess! I might not be attractive to you, but I am glad that you like my personality! And at least for once being weird is a compliment!

Kyoya: Yeah, this will probly be the only time that happens...

Idk... Usually when I say someone is weird, it is a compliment! But I guess with Tamaki, it would be an insult...

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Baka...

Anywho! Kyoya! Your turn!

Kyoya: I'm only singing one part...

Looking at my own reflection  
>When suddenly it changes<br>Violently it changes (oh no)  
>There is no turning back now<br>You've woken up the demon in me  
>Get up, come on get down with the sickness<br>Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
>Get up, come on get down with the sickness<br>You mother get up come on get down with the sickness  
>You f**ker get up come on get down with the sickness<br>Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

How on earth can you sing a song with such a weird beat and tempo?

Kyoya: I have no freaking clue...

Let's move onto the next question!

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: I guess the closest thing we have done-

Karou: Was basketball.

Hikaru: Renge made us-

Karou: But it was kind of fun!

Ok, Mori! You're turn!

Mori: I do like Skillet. My favorite song by them would have to be either Whispers In The Dark or Dead Inside. Monster is cool too.

Wait... Did she ask you to marry her? Uh, sorry Angelic Syntax but he's MINE!

Haruhi: Crazy much?

Heck yeah! I'm the definition of crazy! Look up crazy in the dictionary, there is a picture of me:D

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: YAY! I love hugs! *huggles*

I'm surprised you didn't glomp her!

Honey: Oh yeah! *glomps*

Take that for trying to steal my man!

As for your question, I love a lot of different bands. Like Underoath, Dead By April, Skillet, Flyleaf, and stuff like that! Sometimes, if my friends listen to a band that I haven't listened to yet, they will make me listen to them and I end up loving them! That actually happened with Skillet a few years back!

Ok, next set of questions!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Hey guys!

Kyoya:Y-you're so mean!*sobbing*You really should be nicer!

Haruhi:You're so dense!You wouldn't go THAT insane!You'd still love him  
>though,right?<p>

Twins:Okay!Let's put operation "Annoy the Hosts" into action!Here's some water  
>ballons you can use on Kyoya or Tamaki.*EVIL LAUGH*Please send me the pics of<br>Mori doing that thing that Satoshi made him do!

Avril:Let's hope we get some really good OCs!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Ok, Kyoya! You're up first!

Kyoya: I didn't get my nickname, the "Shadow King" by being nice, now did I?

Meep! Ok! Haruhi! Your turn!

Haruhi: Maybe love him as a brother but not totally love-love. Ya guys know that that isn't my thing.

Tamkai: BUT MY DARLING DAUGHTER!

Haruhi: Please leave me alone, Sempai... I'm tired.

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: Ok! I will take the balloons while Karou give you the pics!

Karou *gives pics*

I WANNA SEE!

Kyoya: I'm sorry but these pics can not be seen by anyone outside the club. So Nemo-Chan, I need those pictures back. An Avril, I know you consider yourself a part of this club but your not.

*pouts*

Kyoya: That doesn't work on me.

Dang it...

And Nemo-Chan! I think we got some AWESOME OC's!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Belle:I have some Q's! I love ur story Avril-chan.

Avril: If Mori had a twin brother and did the brotherly love act, how would  
>you react?<p>

Tamaki: Would you give up anything to see Haruhi in frilly clothes? What  
>would you do if you were locked in a dark closet with Kyoya?<p>

Kyoya: Are you the seme or uke in your relationship with tamaki? You should  
>play the violin so you and tamaki can create a more romantic atmosphere for<br>avril and mori and the fangirls. Think of all the profits for the club.

Haruhi: Hi! I give you a lot of fancy tuna!

Twins: Have you two ever felt guilty for decieving all of those girls or just  
>one in middle school?<p>

Honey: Have you ever tried to set up Chika or Mori on dates? You are a very  
>cute and smart fellow. Cyber cookies around!<p>

Mori: You're my favorite character, but i wish you would talk more...anyways  
>How do you feel about Avril-chan and Haruhi?<p>

XxXx

I'm glad you like this! It's always nice to here that I'm doing a good job:)

And if Mori had a twin brother? How would I feel about the brotherly love act? Honestly, as much as I LOVE yaoi, I think I would be turned off...

Twins: HEY!

You know I don't like the brotherly love act!

Kyoya: It's a great package that brings in a lot of money.

Doesn't mean that I HAVE to like it... Bakas...

Tamkai! Go!

Tamaki: YES I WOULD! A girl should be dress as such! I want to give Haruhi all the frillies in the world!

Haruhi: I'm screwed...

*eviley plans*

Tamaki: And, I would do lots of stuff if I was locked in a dark closet with Kyoya;)

*nosebleeds*

Ahem... That was embaressing...

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: I'm defintally the seme in the relationship. It's easy to tell from a mile away.

BAHAHA!

Kyoya: Shut it...

*zips lips*

Kyoya: As far as playing the violin, I have always wanted to learn. I have even read a fanfiction about that and it came out pretty good.

Oh! I love that fanfiction!

Haurhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Fancy... Tuna...? NOMOMOMOM!

Wow... SOMEONE likes fancey tuna!

Haruhi: Just a little...

Twins! Your turn! This one should be good:)

Karou: I actually do feel bad about it.

Hikaru: Yeah, we hurt so many girls.

Karou: If any of them are reading this right now-

Hikaru: -we're sorry. From the bottom of our hearts-

Twins: We're sorry.

AWWWW! Such a touching apology!

Honey! Go!

Honey: I have never tried to set Chika-Chan up on a date but I have tried setting up Takashi with Avril! It didn't go too well...

Haruhi: What happened?

I had a fangirl spaz attack and... Well... Let's just say it didn't end up too well...

Mori: Mmm...

Awkward turtle!

Speaking of Mori! You're up!

Mori: Avril kinda scares me and Haruhi is a chill perosn to be around.

Next set of questions!

XxXx

LeCait: Sorry I didn't review last time, my computer is stupid so I stole my brothers  
>phone. x3<p>

Mori: Hehe! Hi! Do you like hugs? :D *Hug*

Tamaki: You are amazing. *Hug* You can flirt with me if you want! xD

Twins & Author: Erm... Tamaki is my favorite... But Hikaru is my favorite  
>TWIN...<p>

Honey: My birthday was a few days ago, and since you're so adorable, I made a  
>cake in the shape of Usa-chan and I saved you a piece! *Gives you a huge piece<br>of cake*

Haruhi: Gosh, do you know how pretty you are? It's not even funny, I swear,  
>you just wear all those boys clothes and it kind of ruins it. T-T *Hug*<p>

Keep doing this, it's fun!

XxXx

It's all good! Stealing a siblings phone always works:)

Mori! Go!

Mori: Sure *hugs back*

I bet you give great hugs:D

Tamaki's turn!

Tamaki: My sweet darling *cups face in hands* I don't 'flirt'! I just express my feelings the way I know best!

Kyoya: Which is flirting...

Tamaki: IT IS NOT!

Whatever...

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: YES! I'm the favorite twin!

Karou: Don't get too cocky...

Heeheehee... Cocky..

Karou: What I ment is, is that studies show that I am the prefered twin:)

Hikaru: Whatever...

Heehee! I'm still laughing...

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: HURRAY! I love cake! Nomomom! Happy Birthday!

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Yeah, I guess, but to me it doesn't matter if you are a boy or a girk. Or if you are pretty or not.

YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT 'CAUSE YOU ARE PRETTY!

Haruhi: Thanks?

Can I please have your prettiness?

Twins: Is that even a word?

It is now!

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Maho:Avril: omigosh, avril you're so funny! My last two questions, when they  
>answered I couldn't stop laughing! XD<p>

Tamaki: ummm... Hi. Why can't I think of anything to say to you?

Kyoya: LOL, make a paragraph about how chocolate pie makes the world better.

Hunny: what if you and Mori switched personalities. Do a little roleplay! :)

Mori: do the roleplay with Hunny! :D

Haruhi: what if... Uhmmm... Oranges were red and apples were orange? LOL, no  
>idea.<p>

Twins: Kaoru... Pickle? Hikaru... Make a legit sentence with the words late,  
>food, bed, male and toes. Go go go!<p>

XxXx

I'm glad you liked them! I usually try to be as random as I possibly can! Improv is key!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: It might be that my dashing beauty has left you speechless!

I highly doubt that...

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

DANG! He really needs to be less sesitive...

Kyoya! You're up!

Kyoya: This is more of Honey-Sempai's thing but ok... Chocolate pie has make a dramaic effect on the world. With many different types of chocolate, and many types of crusts, the combinations are endless. They decrease debt and can help homeless people with all that sugar. Help them gain weight and help them be warmer.

Ok...?

Honey! Go!

Honey: Ohhh! That should be intresting! Wanna try, Takashi?

Mori: Sure.

Honey: Mmm! Fancey tuna!

Mori: I love cake and USA-Chan.

Honey *stays silent*: GAH! I CAN'T STAY QUIET! How do you do it Takashi?

Mori *stays silent*

Honey: Ohhh! Ok!

That was weird...

Haruhi! Your turn!

Haruhi: I think I would be weirded out... But if it was something I grew up with, then I guess it would be a normal thing.

That's so true! ZOMG!

Twins! Go!

Karou: Sure! I enjoy the occasional pickel!

Hikaru: Let's see... I enjoy food late at night, in my bed, with my male friends, While trimming our toe nails!

Awkward turtle!

Let's see the next set of questions...

XxXx

nysroxx17: Hiya!

Avril: I love this story!

WHY U SO AWESOME!

Tamaki: To tell the truth, when I was first introduced  
>to your character I wanted to strangle you... But you<br>Grown on me since... Kinda

Kyoya: Is it difficult to juggle calculating the host  
>club's profits and keeping your place in your family?<p>

Hikaru and Kaoru: ...

WHY U SO AWESOME;D

Hunny: Besides cake, what other sweets do you like?

Hope ya update soon!

^PEACE!^ :3

XxXx

Well, first off, I'm glad you're enjoying the story! I'm afraid that it's not me who is awesome though, it is this story and you guys who make this story possible!

Haruhi: You're starting to sound like Sempai...

No! I'm serious! Plus it doesn't hurt that I act a lot! It helps me understand how others would react to these questions:)

Honey: That actually makes sense... TAKASHI! AVRIL IS MAKING SENSE!

Oh shush!

Tamaki! You're up!

Tamaki: Well, I'm glad that I have grown on you! Hopefully, I will make it so you would request me one day;)

Tamaki, don't get your hopes up...

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: Yes, it is. I am trying to go beyond my father's expectations and it kind of difficult to do that with the club. I love this club, though, and I would trade it for anything.

TWINS! GO!

Hikaru: You really wanna know why?

Karou: It's because-

Twins: WE'RE SEXY AND WE KNOW IT!

*facepalm*

Honey, please go before I loose it...

Honey: I like cookies, brownies, candy, and chocolate! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!

Chocolate is amazing...

Next set of questions, please!

XxXx

shygirl222:1, i apologize for my twin tiger neko she is very mean when she  
>doesnt have any sugar<p>

tamaki: uhh sing dont stop believing and bring me to life

kyoya: really cause it kinda scared me

huni: that cake was home made didja like it ;)

haruhi: i under stand it must be a big leap to be where u are i wont bother u  
>about that heres some fancy tuna<p>

mori: i understand huni is really lucky to have you also can u tell me about  
>when you first met huni<p>

twins: hikaru what would u do if u could enlope with haruhi but that meant  
>leaving korau behind?<p>

korau [again i suck at spelling so sorry] would u rather haruhi having a twin  
>that was different than her or the same<p>

XxXx

Ok, first off, you posted several times asking different questions and some of them were the same so I don't know if you wanted me to answer all of them or not so I am just answering these ones. If you want me to answer the others, just let me know:)

Tamaki! You ready to sing?

Tamaki: Yes! I sure am! I am just gonna sing the chours to both the songs.

_Wake me up (Wake me up inside) I can't wake up (Wake me up inside) Save me (Call my name and save me from the dark)  
>Wake me up (Bid my blood to run) I can't wake up (Before I come undone) Save me (Save me from the nothing I've become)<em>

And for Don't Stop Believing!

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night<em>

You have a very nicesinging voice, Tamaki!

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: I'm sure. *has a smirk*

Question mark?

Anywho... Honey! Your turn!

Honey: Yes! I liked it very much!

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Thank you! At least SOMEONE is thoughful in that aspect!

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: I honestly don't remember actually meeting him. He has always been a part of my life ever since I was born.

SQUEEEE! I want to give Mori a hug but I don't want to freak him out any more..

Hikaru! You're up!

Hikaru: As much as I love Haruhi, I couldn't leave Karou behind. He is my brother and he was always there for me.

Haruhi: Wait... Did you say you love me?

Hikaru: O/O I ment as a friend!

Sureeeee you did...

Karou! Go!

Karou: I think I would much rather have her have a twin that was different than her. That way, she can break out of her comfort zone a little bit:)

Nicely said!

Ok, we only have one more set of questions for today!

XxXx

tigerneko:ok ya ready!

tamaki: can u stop being delusional for a sec and tell me when did you first  
>get a crush on haruhi<p>

huni: you rocked being dib heres a blank check with kyoyas signature buy as  
>many cakes as u want<p>

mori: *glomps* you were awesome! now u should go on a double date with me and  
>that shy chick me with huni and of course her with u<p>

kyoya: sorry about the blank check here a check for $200000000000000000000 for  
>whatever<p>

haruhi: you should... beat tamaki up!

twins: you should sing poker face by lady gaga

avril: dont try to stop the date... i carry around a bazuka *evil chuckle*

XxXx

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON MY DAUGHTER! All fathers have daydreams about kissing their daughters... Right?

Kyoya: You really are a baka... Aren't you?

Tamaki: MOMMY! You're so mean to me!

Suck it up you baby!

Honey! You're up!

Honey: HURRAY! I SHALL BUY ALL THE CAKE IN THE WORLD!

Kyoya: How in the f**k did you get my signature?

I might of helped out a little:D

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: Ok. Just make sure Avril doesn't follow us.

HEY! THIS ISN'T FAIR!

Twins: You had your chance!

Gr! You guys suck!

Kyoya! You're turn!

Kyoya: At least SOMEONE can pay back their debt... *glares at Haruhi*

Haruhi: I AM PAYING IT BACK!

Tamaki: Yes you are! And daddy is so proud of you!

Haruhi: I'm not your daughter, Sempai...

Tamaki *goes to closet to grow mushrooms*

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: Actually... I should go beat him up! *goes to get bat*

BAhaha! This is gonna be funny!

Twins! Go!

Twins: We're just singing the chours.

_Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<em>

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<br>P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
>(Mum mum mum mah)<em>

Nicely done!

And I'm so gonna stop that date! Mori is mine I tell you! MINE!

Well, that's all we have to today!

Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	11. Round Ten! I'm Not Dead!

Omg! I feel like such a butt that I haven't been updateing! First it was cuz of finals, then the new semester, then drama, then boys, then drama club, drivers ed, then MORE drama! It's chaos! So, I texted everyone to leave me alone today so I could write this and hopefully start that new fanfic!

Kyoya: I hope you realize how much profit we have lost because of you.

IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT!

Anywho... Let's get this started!

XxXx

Angelic Syntax- Avril: Thank you so much for using my OC! I'm suprised; I thought she was  
>cliche XD Oh, and I watched Toy Story 3...I didn't cry, though. I did when I<br>listened to "Field of Innocence" (I can't spell worth crap) by Evanescence...

Tamaki: Wow, I'm not sure weather to feel special or weirded out that I'm  
>probably the only one who flattered you by calling you "Weird"...Weird, to me,<br>is a compliment, but I didn't expect someone of your sensitivity to feel that  
>way.<p>

Kyoya: *Relieved that you chose to sing the cleaner version of it* Do you know  
>how to knit or cross stich?<p>

Mori: *glomps* ...Sorry, I lost my cool...

Avril: BACK OFF, HE'S MINE!

Twins: What kind of music do you both (unless you like different music)  
>prefer?<p>

Hunny: What is your favorite television program?

Haruhi: I want you to explan, in two paragraphs, how socks affect the  
>economical situation in North America.<p>

XxXx

Ok, I guess I should start first! I haven't heard that song before but I heard it was really good! After I write this round, I will check it out:D And you can have Mori! Mainly 'ca-

Twins: Wait, WHAT? You were totally head over heels for Mori!

Remember how I said that boys were part of the reason why I haven't updated?

Twins: Yeah...?

It's because I found someone!

Tamaki: Ooooo! Avril has found herself a new bf! Wait... DADDY WON'T ALLOW IT!

As I am sure I have said before, I'm not being dragged into this wack job that you call a family!

Tamaki *goes to emo corner*

He'll get over it...

Kyoya: He needs to get over it now, it's his turn.

Twins: We'll get him! *drags Tamaki out of corner*

Tamaki: YOU EVIL DOPPELGANGERS!

It's your turn you idiot!

Tamaki: Oh... *reads* Sensitive? I'm not sensitive! How dare you say that! *goes to make hamster home*

*facepalm*

Kyoya, please save me from insanity...

Kyoya: With pleasure. I actually don't. My sister knows how too and I have watched her but I personally haven't tried.

Mayeb you should! Think of all the guests that would want to by a scarf or a hat made by the Shadow King:D

Kyoya *ponders idea*

Ok! Mori! How do you respond to Angelic Syntax glomp?

Mori: Thanks?

Twins! Go!

Hikaru: We both do like the same kind of music.

Karou: It's weird because some people say it's pop-

Hikaru: And others say it's rock!

Kaoru: But we call it-

Twins: Pop rock!

Hikaru: Such as Bowling For Soup

Karou: Or Marianas Trench!

Both of those are amazing bands!

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: I guess I like watching stuff from America like Spongebob and Phineas And Ferb:D

Awww! That so brings me back to my childhood!

Twins: You still are a child...

I'm 17! Turning 18 in June:D

Haruhi... Time for you to get your lawyer on!

Haruhi: Huh? *reads* Oh great... I'm only saying one paragraph! Well, socks have had a great decrease in sales ever since teenage girl prefer to wear flip flops in the winter time. Due to this, many people have lost their jobs since no one is buying socks. Because of this great disaster, it has had a great impact on Wall St.

And most of those girls go to my school too:P

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

Maho: kk Avril, you never fail to make me laugh XD

Tamaki: ... Why is it so hard to think of somehing to say to you...?

Kyoya: once upon a time, Kyoya and Haruhi were frolicking in a field of purple  
>ponies~ Tamaki was strapped to my unicorn as I threw him off the side of the<br>earth~ LOL, a song for you.

Haruhi: ... OMFG MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP! LEND ME YOUR BRAIN FOR A WEEK!  
>Please...?<p>

Hunny: did you know my second favorite pairing is Haruhi X Hunny? If she  
>doesn't accept Hika or Kao, please marry her and make my life dreams come true<br>LOLOLOL~

Mori: TANUKI~

Twins: Both of you do a roleplay~ SCENE: Hikaru is dancing terribly. Kaoru is  
>being blinded by the terrible-ness. LOL, Ive always wanted to see a bishie<br>have a nonexistant dance skill. XD

XxXx

I'm so glad I make you laugh! I don't know why but my friends don't think I'm funny at all! What the heck?

Anywho... Tamaki! It's your turn!

Tamaki: Why, my darling princess, is it because I just leave you speechless?

Haruhi: Looks like Sempai's head is getting a little too big.

Twins: What are you talking about? It has been that way since day one!

True dat yo!

Haruhi *shakes head*: Don't be ganster...

Fine...

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: What the f-

WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!1!one!

Haruhi! Go before I yell at Kyoya more:D

Haruhi: I wish I could of but someone *glares at Avril* didn't write this in time so I didn't know.

Hey! I asked you to give me your brain for 2 days for my exams and you said "No way in hell!"

Haruhi: Because you loose things really easy! Take your brain for example...

Twins: PWNED!

Hey! I'm not as bad as Tamaki!

Kyoya: That could be debatable.

Is this gain up on Avril day?

Everyone: Yes.

Is this because I didn't update sooner?

Everyone: Yes!

Grrr...

Honey! Go!

Honey: K! *reads* I'm sorry but that isn't up to me! It is up to Haru-Chan!

Aw! You're probly the most gentelmen like one in here!

Honey: With age, comes wisdome:D *goes off to eat cake*

He's so adorable!

Mori! Go!

Mori: Ok?

Wow... Really? Seriously?

Twins! Roleplay! Go!

Twins *reads*

Karou: Well, this shouldn't be too hard! This happens everyday:D

Hikaru: Hey!

Just start the stinking roleplay!

Twins: Fine.

Hikaru *starts danceing badly*

Karou: Uh... Hikaru?

Hikaru: Yes, Karou?

Karou: Have you ever thought about takeing dance lessons?

Hikaru: Nope! I think I'm fine just like this! Don't you think?

Karou: Suuuurrreeeee Hikaru...

Twins: Scene!

Good job! *claps*

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

Nemo-Chan: Sup!

Kyoya:Psh..You really should try to be nice!It's a good thing that might  
>benifit you!<p>

Haruhi:Ok then...Well,do you wish you had any siblings?

Twins:*laughs* Oh my god!Before I give the pictures back I want to  
>say...BAHAHA!I CAN'T BELIEVE MORI DID THAT!AHAHA!<p>

Mori:You,my friend,are so doomed when I get my hands on you!

Hunny:I haven't got a question for you so..Heres a huge chocolate cake that's  
>6 feet tall!When you finish make sure to brush your teeth!<p>

Tamaki:Hey!It's a good thing you say you don't have a crush on Haruhi because  
>LeCait's OC is in love with you!So make sure you treat her right or else I'll<br>hunt you down and torture you!

Avril:I can't wait for you to post the new story!

PEACE OUT SUKAZ!

-Nemo-chan

XxXx

Kyoya! You're up!

Kyoya: I'm nice to my guests and potential clients for my family's buisness. That's all the nice I need to give out.

Come on! What if you were nice to everyone?

Kyoya: It gives me no benifit to be nice to some people. Example: you.

Hurtful!

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: If my siblings were anything like the host club, no... I don't think I could stand any more craziness at home too!

Everyone: Hurtful!

Bahaha! Nice!

Twins! You're up!

Twins: OMG RIGHT?

Hikaru: It's almost too hard to believe!

Karou: It's hilarious!

Poor Mori...

Speaking of Mori! It's your turn!

Mori: ...

Honey! Go!

Honey: YAY! THANK YOU! NOMOMOM! I'm gonna gobrush my teeth now! Thank you for reminding me!

Awww! So cute!

Tamaki! Your turn!

Tamaki *reads*: How lovely! An OC? In love with me? I shall treat her like the princess she is!

Remember that Nemo-Chan can kick your butt!

Tamaki: Meep!

Exactly! As for my story, I'm hoping to have it up tonight. Keyword, hopeing!

Next set of questions, please!

XxXx

Animefanficaddict098- Hikaru: Actually yes I am crazy, anyway how long did it take for you to get  
>used to the Twincest?<p>

Kaoru: I like the idea you have of the pumpkin it actually fits what's  
>happening with me and my friends.<p>

Honey: Thanks for the cake it was delicious! Do you think its weird that Chika  
>doesn't like Usa-chan yet he loves animals?<p>

Mori: After reading the last few chapters of this fanfic it looks like there's  
>ALOT of fangirls fighting for you *cough*Avril*cough* aren't you a little<br>freaked out?

Kyoya: Why do you have a stronger relationship with you sister than with your  
>brothers?<p>

Haruhi: How do you feel when haters call you a slut just because it seems like  
>most of the host's tend to have a crush on you?<p>

Tamaki: Have you ever wanted to have a younger sibling?

Avril: Did the twins ever actually prank you?

XxXx

Hikaru! Your turn! This should be good:D

Hikaru: It actually didn't take me to long to get into the whole twincest thing. We were always close(never THAT close though) and twincest didn't seem too far off. Just a little more... Awkward:D

Hurray for awkwardness!

Karou! Go!

Karou: I'm glad you like it. I found that a lot of people can relate to it when it comes to friends. Just because we're rich, doesn't mean we're unrelatable:)

Honey! You're up!

Honey: You're welcome! And I don't think it's weird. I am the odd ball out in my family so if anything, it's weird that I actually do love Usa-Chan:D

And face it, Honey wouldn't be Honey without Usa-Chan!

Mori! Go!

Mori: Not really.

Yeah because I'm over you! I'm afraid nothing is ever gonna happen between us, Mori. Will you ever live without your love being returned?

Mori: I think I will be fine.

Ok then!

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: Mainly because I don't have to compete with her. I have to basically climb over my brothers to get my family's company but I don't need to do that with my sister.

Awwww!

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: I don't care. Let them think what they think. I'm not gonna go out with any of them and I know I'm not a slut. I know who i am and I'm not gonna let others comments get me down so easily.

Thats a very good thing to live by! I admire that!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Ok, I'm gonna be totally serious here. No, I don't. I don't want them to go through what I went through and I don't think my mother could handle it with her health. Not to mention, my grandmother would be the opposite of thrilled.

*tears up* That's so sweet and so heartbreaking! Give me a hug! *hugs Tamaki against his will*

As far as the twins pranking me, no, they have not. They know if they prank me, then they will DIE! :D

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Autumn-Chan: Gah, I haven't reviewed in like...forever...(I'm sorry!).

Anways, my questions.

Twins: What are your thoughts on the topic Zombie Apocalypse? And have you  
>ever seen or heard of Hetalia?<p>

Mori: Would you rather date Renge, Haruhi or Avril?

Kyoya: Somehow...you've become my favorite host...(its probably cause I like  
>messing with you).<p>

Anyways, you know you sound just like Ciel's butler...its creepy... also have  
>you ever seen the fan art for KyoyaxTamaki?<p>

Honey-senpai: Ever heard of the anime Death Note? You are so much like  
>'L'...always eating sweets and NEVER gaining ANY weight.<p>

Avril: As usual, the story is AMAZING! Please continue to update!

~Autumn-chan.

XxXx

Ok, don't worry about not asking questions for a while! I haven't updated in a while so yeah...

Twins! Go!

Twins: We have a plan!

Hikaru: We would take the host club,

Karou: Go to a commoners convient store that sells guns,

Hikaru: And wait out there until it ends!

Karou: And we have heard of Hetalia

Hikaru: Avril is actually watching it as we are answering this:D

Teeheehee! Hetalia is awesome! France and Italy are epic! And America is spot on!

Mori! Go!

Mori: Most like Haruhi. She is the most normal one out of the three.

That is the longest sentence from him no far this round! Good job! *gives Mori a cookie*

Mori: No, just, no...

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: Just remember that I can make your life a living hell. And yes, I did notice. Mainly because the same person who voices me in America also voices Sebastian. And I have also seen TamakiXTamaki fanartO.o

Teeheehee!

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: Yes! Yes I have! I love L! I wanna meet him one day!

Awww! Again, ADORABLE!

And I am gonna hopefully be updating more often!

XxXx

Christina Colton- Hi. :)

I don't mean to be rude, but I think you skipped my questions. I posted them after reading chapter 7, I think. I'm sure it was an accident, but would you mind answering them in your next chapter? Thanks. :)

~ Christina Conlon

XxXx

I double checked my chapters to make sure and I did reply to your questions. It was in my longest chapter ever so you might of just skipped over it:)

Well, that was easy! Next question please!

XxXx

LeCait- Yay! Thank you Avril for picking my character. It caused me to squeal and  
>scare my whole Career Portals class. xD -Hug-<p>

Mori: :D You give awesome hugs! I can't believe I missed talking to you when  
>you were tired. :C -Emo corner-<p>

Tamaki: It's totally flirting. But it's kind of sweet C:

Haruhi: Lol. Girk. x3

Twins: Karou, you would be more like my best friend if I ever really spoke to  
>you. Y'know, like someone I could talk to. Hikaru, you on the other hand, I<br>like your attitude more... Sorta O-o

Honey: Thank you! :D -Hug-

XxXx

Awww! Your welcome! I just hope you didn't get into trouble:D I am jelous though that isn't blocked on your school's computers! EVERYTHING seems to be blocked on the schools computers except for google and youtube...

Mori! Your turn!

Mori: Sorry

Really? Only one word? You sent her into the emo corner! Gah!

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: I don't flirt! I make girls happy:)

Which is more than just flirting;)

Tamaki: AVRIL! Get your mind out of the gutter!

Haruhi! You're up!

Haruhi: Girk?

Twins! Go!

Twins: Uh... Thank you?

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: YAY! Hug opportunity! *huggles*

Next set of questions please!

XxXx

nysroxx17: Hiya! I'm back. I might be reviewing from now because the first  
>time I was kinda embarrassed.<p>

Avril: Why do you like Mori so much?

Tamaki: (replying from his last answer) Yes, it could happen... However...  
>Kyoya is and will always be my absolute favorite :3. I would do anything for<br>him...

Kyoya: How do you think Honey's super expensive cake

obsession started?

Twins: (replying to their last answer) That made me laugh so hard... Anyways-  
>why were you dressed up as girls when you we little?<p>

Mori: ...:3 What do you think of... AVRIL! (dun dun DUN!)

THANKS!

^PEACE^:3

XxXx

Yay! I love reveiws:) and the reason why I DID like Mori so much was because I always seem to go for the silent type;)

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: Every girl is different so you can have whoever you want as your favorite host... BUT WHY CAN'T IT BE ME?

Geez Tamaki! Calm down!

Kyoya! Your turn!

Kyoya: Well, he comes from a wealthy family so he is obviously going to want to eat expensive things. I have no clue why that's cake though.

It's because it's sweet just like him:D

Twins! You're up!

Twins: Glad we could make you laugh!

Hikaru: The reason we were dressed up as girls when we were little-

Karou: Was because our mother started up a new clothing line that she wanted us to try out.

Hikaru: Mainly to see what the general public would think of them.

Why couldn't she of just gotten little girls?

Karou: It's very hard to find little girls surprisingly!

Wow... Just wow...

Mori! Go!

Mori: No comment.

Next set of questions!

XxXx

Sabrina: GOOOOOOOOOOD. You haven't have any flamers yet. You know this fic is breaking  
>the rules: Self insert, interactive, and in script form. But don't worry I'm<br>not reporting you because I love this story too much! Plus I don't favor some  
>of the rules. I suggest that you rewrite it in story form and take the<br>questions by pm. I don't want you to get hurt.

Good Luck!

Sabrina Osane (Not my real name just my cover for stalkers)

XxXx

Holy crap... I had no clueO.o Thank you for telling me!

I will most likly rewrite this once this is over. If my account is suspended, oh well. People really seem to enjoy this and I want people to be happy. As long as people don't report me, it's all good:D

XxXx

tiger neko aaaand shy:shy is afraid she will send in more than 1 review again  
>cause that night her computer was all screwy so we'll just do it together now<p>

tigerneko: avril just try to stop our date i havent killed someone in a while  
>an i miss the thrill of it*evil chuckle*<p>

shy: avril sorry bout that my computers really screwy

tiger: tamaki u should... tell us when u first became a host cuz im feeling  
>nice today<p>

shy: o-0 u really think fathers wanna kiss their daughters isn't that insest?

tiger: twinssss quick say a paragraph on how sexy tamaki is

shy: also who was ur first love

tiger: mori ummmmmmm i dunno tell huni how much u love him

shy: uhhhh hi ?

tiger:haruhi ummm same as the twins

shy: hmmm why do u want to be a lawyer and y did u think ouran was a good  
>school<p>

tiger: kyoya make sure avril doesnt find me on mine and myy sisters date an u  
>get another check<p>

shy: wat would u do if tamaki asked u to kill him

tiger: huni gottta gf?

shy: when did u first eat cake?

tiger: renge! u shoould randomly tell someone what their type is

XxXx

Don't worry about it! Computers suck at times and I know technology can hate people at times!

And Shy, you can talk it out with Angelic Syntax to see who gets Mori:)

Tamaki! Go!

Tamaki: I first became a host when I started the club! But even before then, I try to make all ladies happy:) And kissing daughters isn't incest! If a sister was kissing a brother, THAT'S incest! So if she went with one of the twins, incest would be going on:D

Kyoya: You're such a baka...

Twins! You're up!

Twins *look at eachother* *glares at Avril*: Do we HAVE to do this?

YES:D

Twins: Tamaki is a giant hunk of blonde sexiness... *barfs*

BAHAHA! ewww... BAHAHA!ONE!1!

Hikaru: As far as first love-

Karou: We can't say-

Hikaru: Because she is in the same room as us.

AWWWW! You guys love me?

Kyoya: They mean Haruhi you baka...

I'm not a baka! Most of the time...

Mori! Go!

Mori: Mitsukini

Honey: Yeah, Takashi?

Mori *grins*

Honey: Awww! I love you too Takashi! *hugs*

HOW CUTE!

Mori: And Shy, Hi.

Haruhi! Go!

Haruhi: No way in hell am I saying how 'sexy' Sempai is... So I will just answer Shy's question. I want to be a lawyer to follow my mother's footsteps. Ouran was a good choice because I knew they would challenge my mental compacity in a safe, well rounded enviorment.

NOW SAY HOW SEXY TAMAKI IS:D

Haruhi: NO!

Tamaki: Oh come on! Tell Daddy how sexy he is:D

Haruhi: That's so disturbing...

Yeah that is disturbing...

Kyoya! Go!

Kyoya: What if she doesnt even want to ruin the date? Do I still get the check? And I wouldn't kill Tamaki mainly because he might be the next person to represent his family.

*mumbles mean things about Kyoya*

Kyoya: What was that?

Nothing:D

Honey! Your turn!

Honey: Nope! I don't! It actually gets kinda lonely... And the first time I ate cake was when I was 2 years old and I was just starting to eat stuff other than healthy stuff! It was so god that I got addicted to it:D

And now, a special apperience by *drum roll* RENGE!

*powerful motor*

Renge *does signature laugh*: Now, who should I tell who their type is? It is up to you, Tiger!

Ooooo! I didn't think there would be a cliffhanger on this fanfiction but apparently there is...

Until next time, the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you!

Everyone: We'll see you then!


	12. AN and a Slight Rant! Sorry Everyone!

Wow... I'm doing something I promised myself I would never do... Make an entire chapter an A/N!

Ok I'm so sorry you guys but I can't make anymore of these chapters. Along with school, the future, and insults I keep on getting, I can't handle it and I got WAY too over my head. And I'm also sorry but the stories that I haven't finished yet are being taken down along with From Down Under. I have gotten a lot of crap from those stories about my spelling even though I try my hardest with no spell check and dyslexia. From Down Under I think is the worst because I haven't been able to spell Australia correctly. Once people pointed it out to be I tried in later chapters to fix it but I can't go back and fix the earlier chapters because my laptop hates me and I'm surprised I'm able to post this to you to tell you. Again, I'm sorry. I know you guys love this fanfic but I can't keep doing it anymore. I'll try to write the Hostess Club fanfic soon because I have a lot of great ideas but I have no clue when that will be up. My birthday is coming up soon so maybe I will get a new laptop that doesn't hate my guts.

Again, I'm so sorry and I hope you guys are understanding! I'll try to write more soon but I don't know when. If you want some more of my stuff, I'm writing a few one shots on FictionPress so if you want to look at those, go ahead. It's the same user name so it should be easy to find me:)


End file.
